The Secret Keeper
by Gracegoddess
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is one of the first vampires. She is the third of the originals, along with her eldest brother, Peruses, and her evil brother, Derek. She meets Aro and joins the Volturi, only to be deemed worthless and a threat. She continues to do her work, of recording every detail of every vampire ever to exist. What will happen when Edward stumbles upon her in her tower?
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Keeper**

**By Gracegoddess **

**Here we go; The Secret Keeper, RELOADED! I will be editing chapters 1-10 and completely rewriting all of the chapters and the plot for the rest of the story. I hope you all appreciate my efforts for this complete makeover of SK. Really; this is for my benefit, too! **

**I do not own Twilight. **

_**Prologue **_

_**BPOV (IT will only be her pov, from now to the end.) **_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi.

I am one of the original vampires, out of three. First was my eldest brother, Peruses. He is the most compassionate one of us all. He to be the protector of all things good; He spreads compassion in vampires. He was also the one to start the chain, the further growth of vampirism.

Next was my second eldest brother, Derek. He was the preserver of all things evil, bitter from being labeled from birth as such. He did not want to be looked at so negatively. Peruses and I are the balance and the heroes of this story. He was the villain. He knew he was the villain, but he believed that what he was doing was right. So he set out to become greater than everything, greater than what is written.

What about I, you ask? I was to know and record the existence of every vampire ever changed. I was to know everything about them. My ultimate mission was to protect love in the vampire world. In protecting it, however, that does not always mean that I was as companionate as my brother. No, that meant I was sometimes as cruel as Derek. They both knew that. For lack of a better comparison, our family feud was like a world war. I was Switzerland.

I record everything I know about every vampire in my Golden Book. The book also contains the contents of their souls, or in some cases, what is left of them. No one can see it but I. Not even my mate can see it. I can share basic information, if I so choose. Other than that, no one can touch the contents of the book. Not only was I trusted to safeguard it, it safeguarded itself. It had an impenetrable physical shield. Only I can enter its space, five feet on each side, from each angle.

It was my life's work. I had handwritten all of the information in it, from the time it was gifted to me, on my fifteenth birthday. Even back then I protected it like a bee does it's honey.

Plus, anyone who tried to pierce the shield turns to ash instantly, so if it's not on me, I don't tend to worry too much.

I am always working on it. Changing the ages, mate status, etc… Recording in that book was my life. I did nothing else.

Alas, it was hard at first, out on my own. I had to move inns frequently, which was inconvenient. I had to be writing in it, keeping it updated, anytime, no matter how inconvenient.

Things changed for me when I met Aro and his brothers, Marcus and Caius. They were trying to start a royal coven, and I was lucky for my mental shied, because it would have been embarrassing if he would have heard what I though of his idea. I thought it foolish and childish.

However, Aro is a determined and greedy character. We became mutual acquaintances. When we first met, you could tell simply from his eagerness, he though me a rare and precious jewel, one that would increase his power, one that would be his partner. One that would share all of the secrets that I safeguarded. So that he may convince and conquer other vampires with my born ability. One that would increase how well respected he was. After all, how could you _deny _the fact that _Aro Voluri _had one of the very _first vampires_ with him?

Ugh!

Of course, as he soon found out, I was none of the things that he wanted. I took advantage of his castle for a place to stay inconspicuously. This was the only reason I stayed. I was tied down by duty to the vampire world.

Aro tired of my games, and he eventually formed a sour opinion of the only vampire older than himself. The only one who could be his downfall? This scared him, so for awhile, he kept me around, letting his power grow as he saw my power, more numerous than his, remain stoic.

It killed the greediest man on earth to watch as a resource as plentiful as I to sit by and write in my little book, noting down every little, _insignificant detail_ of all of the _worthless, powerless_ vampires, and only caring about the ones that he could gain from. Ones that would serve him willingly, just because they knew nothing else. It was a pity, really.

I speak, of course, not on my own assumptions; but rather the actual story engraved forever in his soul. However, it does not take my ability to see his greed, his thirst for power. One only has to meet him, to see such a thing that is written in sincerity.

So, eventually, he shut me up in the tower, convincing the people I was a threat, and having people guard my door. I knew, the ones that had, for the short time being locked up, guarded me, that they started to doubt his assumptions, as I was rarely seen, heard, or threatening.

They knew, at least, that I was dangerous. Being the third out the first three vampires does make you seem dangerous.

I was only dangerous when threatened.

Aro and his games posed no threat to me. I knew he coveted my book most of all. He once asked weather anyone could read it, as he eyed it greedily.

I smiled gently. Of course, I told him of the field of protection that protects it from anyone but I to read from it.

I left out that anyone who tried to break it would be turned to ash. I felt that detail insignificant, as anyone who tried would be hunted down by me if they even tried. However, my book could defend itself.

What about if I die? He asked.

I chuckled at his inquiry, and he perks his eyebrows up at me.

Oh, Aro, my dear old friend. Originally, if I died, my eldest brother, Peruses would have it. However, he is dead, and the universe would end if, God forbid, Derek gets a hold of it. So, if I perish, it will go on lockdown. Building a wall, it will block everyone out. When I reincarnate, for we originals must, I will come get it and finish my work that I missed.

Needless to say, I crushed his hopes about getting his greedy fingers on my book.

The last time that he came to me for information before my lock up, he had just finished up a reunion with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire who had, obviously, been touched by Peruses, for he was a vegetarian, just like him.

I knew he valued Carlisle for his extensive knowledge and brilliant theories, but other than that, he was just a friend.

When he approached, my top step creaked, breaking me out of my reverie. I had nothing to write in the book, as of now, but I spent some time reviewing all of the updated information.

I know what you must think; her job is nothing short of a label. I am more a secretary for all vampires.

It is far from this. I view their souls, watch their hearts, and feel what they feel. I get put into a vampires' shoes daily, at the least. I know them in and out. I know when they have a change of heart, when they have a change in futures'. Tis' exhausting, and my brain would have explode with all of the information if it wasn't for the fact that I was a vampire, and vampires have an unlimited memory.

Mine especially, because I exercised mine every hour of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year, of every decade, of every practically insignificant century of my life. My life was my work. My life was recording everyone else's lives'; whilst I wasted away my own.

This was, however, just my bitter side, the side that resented the endless patient waiting, the meticulous and monotonous wait for the right time to emerge, to leave the Royal fools, to go and fulfill my life's mission. Then, to go back to my existence, which is to record the details, every framework, to clear and look around, to scour, to peruse the depths of their heart and wait for love to bloom their, lighting the otherwise dark abyss that their vampirism makes of their soul.

It would be a century before my own abyss was lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Keeper**

**Chapter One **

I sighed as I let my ink pen fall onto the worn pages of my Golden book, slumping back in my chair, wanting to sleep, to rest my brain, but knowing it was impossible.

I had been furiously updating my log; Kate and Garrett had met and mated, dissipating the role Kate played as one of the three succubus sisters, and Garrett had gone vegetarian for Kate's sake. Both of them received a change of heart, so I had to revise the unfinished story written on their souls.

You see, my favorite change in a vampire was the most drastic of all. When vampires mate, their whole life takes a turn for the better. The mating process not only completely finishes their legacy until they leave the earth, but it takes a black soul and makes it light again.

Alas, this was only a small part of my otherwise positive opinion on the mating process. The negative is I have to spend extra time going back over their story and adding their mates' story to it. When you mate, two souls become one. It is amazing to witness.

I know that Marcus feels the same way, because he can see it, too.

Marcus was always my friend, never believing from the time he met me that I was what Aro hoped. He told me he was curious why I joined the guard without the intent to help Aro in his quest for power. I told him I just needed and inconspicuous place to do my work. He understood, but many times pressed me to leave anyway, saying that Aro would eventually turn on me.

I told him that I knew he would, but asked if he truly thought that Aro could harm me in any way. He said he believed not, as I was so cryptic, he could never really tell, though he had faith in me.

That was it. I told him everything, about my brothers and I, though withheld information that was not mine to share.

From that point on, we were like siblings, but we got along better than we did with our real siblings. He would often ask about the sincerity of a certain vampire's heart, and I shared what I knew.

It endangered me more, as Aro became jealous of how willingly I shared what I knew with Marcus as apposed to him. I knew that that was what sent him over the edge. He was usually so calm, so composed, and always thought over his plans many times before putting them into action.

But no, this time he jumped into action, not considering the consequences, not figuring in or weighing the pros and cons.

He just did it.

He killed Didyme. He burned her to ashes and blamed the Romanians, who knew nothing of the accusation. I knew that he knew that he couldn't hide it from me, nor could he back up his accusation if the Romanians were to find out that he had accused them.

He came to me one night and threatened me. I had a good time watching him threaten, but seeing the fear in his eyes when I reacted so calmly to his childish threats….

Something I will never forget.

_I snapped out of my sadden state as I finished writing the new, tragic end to the story of Marcus Volturi, as his mate had been burned. Poor, poor Marcus. _

_It made me mad beyond belief that Aro would do such a thing! I knew he would be up in a matter of minutes, so I swallowed the anger boiling up inside my heart and awaited his arrival. _

_Alas, after only a two minutes' time period the top step of the tower creaked and in stormed Aro, pale-faced (more so than usual) and rage-filled, as though it just struck him that I knew all of his scandalous behavior. _

"_Hello, Aro. What pleasure do I have of seeing the ever _glorious_ Aro Volturi?" I sarcastically greeted the King of Vampires._

"_I am __not__ here to play games, Isabella! I am here to warn you-" _

"_To not revel to the brothers your secret-that you are cheating on Suplicia?" I wore an amused grin upon my face._

"_No! I mean yes-" He growled in frustration. "Do not tell Marcus of my actions or I will"_

"_You will what Aro?" I still had a calm facade. "You will torture me? You will lock me in this tower? You will insult me to anyone who mentions my very name? You will kill me?" _

_Boy, if I thought he looked mad before, than I could have never believed he could have got any angrier. He was furious, and he knew I was being facetious. It was fun, but I knew it would be short lived. _

_I knew he was going to blow, but I needed to warn him of my own defense, and of the defense of love._

"_Aro, I joined the Volturi not for your gain, but my own, and you have proved to be a tyrant to the law. You enforce the law, true enough, but you take extreme measures to do so. You threaten the bonds of love that I strive so to protect. So I am warning you now. Continue to break the bonds of love, and you will be condemned to an everlasting punishment. You have damaged the thing that I was made to protect, so I will carry out your punishments, as you so deserve. So choose your future wisely, Aro, for you will be judged, as you so judge." _

Needless to say, Aro had nothing more to say as he acted out and locked me in the tower. I never protested. I never acted out. I simply endured the loneness with strife, knowing my time would come.

Today, it seemed as though that they had guests, though it was hard to tell, due to the fact that I no longer had a gossiping guard outside my tower door.

I continued on, as usual, trying to suppress that negative part of me that begged to be let out, to be set free, and to be released from this room. To roam the halls of the great Volturi castle again. To see Marcus again.

I had long since finished my duty to my book, or at least for now. Temporary. Everything was always temporary.

I had moved over to the cabinet where I had stored a supply of blood, blood of every kind of creature; to a cat, dog, and elk, also from a mountain lion, cheetah, and bear. Last but not least I had human blood. More so than anything else, because I had stopped receiving animal blood. To me, blood was blood. Blood was a simple indulgence; not really needed. It was there to sate the dull burn of my throat, to appease the tame monster that I had somewhere deep inside of me.

Explanation? Whilst most vampire constantly struggle to maintain their thirst, my brothers and I sought out a way to resist-by taming the monster. We were already born to be special vampires.

Yes, you heard me correctly, I said born. Whilst other vampires are changed, the life is new and strange to them, their thirst barely under control; we had forever dealt with it. We had been raised and taught that blood was not a thing that vampires were supposed to need so much as to create a massacre, rather, as a kind of human.

When we were created, the devil that created us wanted perfection. He was tired of the faults and the death that always seemed to get in the way of his plans. So he created us three, as the first vampires. At first, we where meant to be in his complete control, but that never happened.

God stepped in, looked at his creation, and made a deal. Vampires would have demons within them, controlling them. So long as at least one of the vampires was better than the other to. So long as one had the ability to conquer that demon fully and to be the example of goodness on earth.

So it was split. One vampire would be a representative of evil. One would be a representative of the goodness. The third you may ask? The third was to choose their own way, claiming whichever side she would be for.

That third one was I.

From the very beginning, both of my brothers tried to be close to me, to show me the way that they wanted to go. To show me how they wanted to live their life.

For so many have my young years were spend silently watching them live out their lifestyles. At first, I never really knew the pressure that they put on me to choose, until I was older and wiser.

I found myself loving the way that Peruses lived his life. I found myself loving him. He was my brother, that one that cared.

So when the time came, I choose him. Derek was furious, but that was to be expected. That's when I continued my words further, explaining to Peruses that I could never be as fully complete with the goodness that he possessed.

So I told them of my calling. I also told them that I had been made with an attachment to my soul: my Golden book. I explained in detail of what I had been called to do with my life. I told Peruses that I would fight for him; if a fight ever came, which we all knew it would. There was not going to be just one, either.

So I parted ways, alone for a while, until I met Aro.

You know the rest.

One thing that differentiates between us and other vampires is that we have colored eyes. Peruses' eyes were a pure green. An emerald. Emeralds that displayed his love and compassion.

Derek's eyes were once a hazel, but with the passing of time, those innocent eyes hardened and became black orbs of evil. He was the devil reincarnate.

And me? Mine were created as a clear blue, and were still that color. Though the color had darkened slightly and attained a greenish tint.

That same green that Peruses had.

I missed him, very badly.

_Beep, beep, beep. _

My alarm went off, signaling that the blood was warmed. I took it and poured in into a coffee mug, spooning a little water in it to dilute the drug taste. The human blood was from a hospital in the next city over, and most of the patients were drugged when the blood was taken. This made it easier to steal it, as the patient never knew, or remembered, that the vampire had been there to take their blood.

I sat down at the couch at the far left corner of the circular room, facing the door. I let my thoughts wander, reflecting on all my memories of growing up with my brothers.

All of the sudden, I could feel a presence outside my mental shield. My defense. My singularly only way to protect the secrets that I held so dear, the encyclopedia of information that I stored.

I could feel the vampire hesitating, wondering what to do. I could tell he was listening for a presence, and unsure, he knocked on the door.

I wanted company, so I replied to the knock.

"You can come in. Get the key on the hook. It's to the left of the door."

My voice startled the vampire, but he still grabbed the key and unlocked the door. He hung the keys back up on the hook, and hesitated, not knowing what awaited him, and pushed the door open.

**Hey guys! Ok, I was astounded at how quickly I got reviews, favorites, and follows. So I decided to post as soon as possible, literally taking the computer with me to the hospital to visit my grandpa. Thank goodness this place has Wi-Fi! **

**-Gracegoddess **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Milk and CoCoa; here is Eddie for you, honey. **

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 2 **

The door opened and I immediately identified the vampire as Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, unmated and lonely, mind reader, living with all the other people in his coven mated.

I watched as he closed the door behind him. Then, he hesitantly turned back around, searching the room for danger until he saw me, lounging peacefully on the couch.

I knew he had a million questions, so I simply asked, "Why, hello! What is your name?"

He looked a little shocked as he met my gaze, and he simply stated cautiously, "My name is Edward…. Cullen. What is your name?"

I could tell he was trying to be smooth, so I laughed and replied.

"My name is Isabella. Surname not necessary. However, neither was your introduction, as I already knew who you where the moment you revealed your face."

He seemed even more confused than he was earlier.

I laughed at his confused expression.

"Why do you venture up here, alone and with a heavy heart?"

"I wanted to be alone. I wanted to find a place where there was not so much activity. Why is this part of the castle so abandoned?"

"Aro does not want me seen or heard of."

"Why is that?"

"He is afraid of me."

"You seem so sure. I was under the impression that he wasn't afraid of anybody."

"You do not see what goes on inside his heart, only his head." Before he could question how I knew so, I continued. "Aro used to fear everybody around him in his human life, and few less in his early vampire life. He wanted to change that. Thus began his mission to be powerful. Thus began his mission to have everyone fear him, not the other way around. "

"How do you know so much about him? How did you know that I could read minds?"

"The same reason that I know your full name. The same reason that I know why you came up here. The same reason I know your loneliness and can sympathize. "

He still looked confused.

"Will you show me to the throne room? It has been decades since I have been there."

By the look on his face, he did not seem to doubt it had actually been that long since.

"You are a vampire, aren't you?"

Again, I laughed.

"With all the regular traits of a vampire, only one trait is not in accordance and you doubt my vampirism?" I knew he was referring to my eyes, as they were often a vampire's scariest factor.

"Oh, well, it is the most noticeable, and…" He stuttered to a stop when he saw my playful grin.

"I am a special vampire. We have forever, so I might as well take my time to reveal my past. I will explain in full, for everybody knows that your past affects your future."

He smiled gently. "I will look forward to puzzling out your complex interior."

"Honey that would take the rest of eternity."

We joined together in harmonious chuckles.

All of the sudden, I became sad. "Thank you," I said gently.

"For what?"

"For slaying my dragon, for dissipating my black cloud. For rescuing me from the clutches of my own loneliness. For releasing my free bird from its cage."

"Oh." He seemed stunned. " Well you, my fair mystery, have also done me a great kindness. You have saved me from the pit of my own peril. You have brought me into the rays of your brilliant personality. You have made me feel full of warmth, for the first time in my century of vampirism."

"You are…right. We are equal in the sense that we have saved each other from our insufferable existences. Care to partake in being my company as I fulfill the things that I have been wanting to do for ages?"

"I should like that very much."

I smiled and got up, ruffling out the dark blue gown as I walked forward dramatically at slow human pace, feeling triumphant as I looked at the door.

It was like walking through destiny's great arch. It was like crossing the starting line and looking up, tilting your head to the sky and looking at bigger things than yourself, as you feel the finish line ahead of you. You also see struggles of endless lengths. You see the sacrifices of the past and for future. You see the end of life, the end of the race, after having sacrificed so much for the feeling of making your mark in history. After all, who wants to be some random face know one knows, a face who few can recall meeting. We choose how we make ourselves out to be, a nobody, a somebody, a hero, a villain, a tyrant, an inspirational guru.

That was how I felt.

No sooner had I approached the door that Edward was in front of me, holding it open. Romeo, Romeo, how can my feelings be expressed to you?

It was hard to except that he could be my mate, considering what he would be sacrificing. I knew of the life his family lived, I however could not live like they did. I could try, but they would only be endangered.

On the other side, I rather believed that I myself could protect him just as well as I could doom him to a fate of being endangered most of our existence.

It was his choose to accept me or not. I however would forewarn him the great danger.

He held the door open for me, and gracing him with an unlady like grin, I walked out the door, and looked about the very dimly lit staircase. Bleh. It was like a setting from a medieval movie.

Aro really did have creepy taste.

I sighed and continued my venture down the stairs, and I could feel Edward following close behind.

My movements were lithe as I made my way down the stairs, my bare feet like feather against the stone.

"How many vampires are guests right now?"

"All established vampire covens. Non-nomadic vampires and some of Aro's closest friends."

"What is there a celebration of some sort going on?"

"Yes. It is the celebration of the three original vampires."

I purred out, "Perfect."

**Should I end it here? Nah. **

We made our way hastily down to the throne room, and I eyed the many vampire guards with unease. Why so many?

I knew why, but I couldn't help but try to see the reasoning behind it. The heart does not do things based off of reason, but rather love and happiness. Aro would do what he believed would make him happy.

I knew Edward could no doubt see the reason he had, because the brain is the origin of reason. I would ask him…eventually.

Right now, I had business to take care of.

**I'll end it here. Review! No, it's not what I call a cliffy. I don't know about you. Write on! **

**-Gracegoddess **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Keeper**

**Chapter 3 **

I pranced straight up to the door, and turned around to Edward.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"This will not go over well. I will not be able to stay. Rush up to my room and get some clothes. It doesn't matter which ones. Stuff them into my hobo bag and bring them to me outside the castle. I have enjoyed your acquaintance, Edward, but I must leave. It is now or never. I will visit you someday when I am out of harm's way, and explain to you and your family in full, as I promised."

"Alright," He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Good. Now go."

He nodded briefly to me and I sighed as I watched him go. I was procrastinating the imminent and inevitable.

I turned around a faced the doors; breathing a last sigh as I approached my first obstacle.

Here goes nothing, I though.

I swung open the doors and watched as all the sounds of previous celebration had seiest. I watched as the movement came to halt, the chatter stopped, and the King's looked up from their previous occupation.

I smiled coyly as I proceeded forward, ignoring the rude stares at the very rudeness of my action: forwith I had disturbed their party.

I walked forward as the crowd parted willingly for my entrance. When I did not stop until I was right in front of the Kings I could tell everyone of the guard was anxious ant my arrival. Marcus was surprised, but pleasantly so. Just as he lent forward, a very shocked Caius recoiled in his throne at his shock of realization at who I was.

Aro, whom I was carefully watching, was pale with fright. I could tell that he had forgotten me; that was to say, for a vampire, more like in the back of his mind. It was still dreadfully stupid to forget one of the only vampires more powerful than he. I mean, I thought I mad my warning perfectly clear. Had I not? No matter.

I would get payback for all those lovers once separated by his merciless law. Then I would take his place.

I would never, however, set up some sort of hiarchy. I would rule in secret. I would not pretend to be high and mighty, sitting on a throne and rotting my existence away whilst I wasted others out to do the n=merciless deeds that Aro has done.

I took a big intake of breath and I stood in front of Aro, having mad my way up to him whilst I had commenced my internal rage.

"Hello, Aro." I rasp, my voice antisipant, yet also frustrated at his lack of attention. He had already turned to his wife, Sulplicia, as I if he wanted to distract himself from his imminent fate.

Too bad his imminent fate is not having any of that.

He turns, his face paler than before, and clears his throat as he tries not to loose his omniscient facade.

"Hello…Isabella." Cue gasps from the crowd of people who had been loyal to the great vampire King.

"It has been to long, Aro. It seems as though you had forgotten me. Surely that's not the case?'

"Of course not. I just assumed you had your own business to attend to." His excuse seemed believable to the common follower of this tyrant.

"BULLSHIT!" My voice, though not a scream, is loud and reverberates through the ballroom, making every vampire wince.

"That is bullshit, Aro. I warned you many a century ago-" my voice approached hysterical, and I could see the royal guard getting ready for action. "That you would get what's coming to you. I waited my time, and now your time is numbered."

As if he was suddenly aware of everyone else, he seemed to remember his guard, and I knew that my time here in his castle would come to an end very shortly. I knew I was no longer welcomed.

So, I turned to the crowd and addressed them. "Hello. My name is Isabella. I am-" _Just spit it out. You don't have time for games._ "I am one of the first three vampires to have been created." Gasps follow my confession.

The silence is deafening, and it pains me more than an uproar because, for the last fifty years, the silence was my only companion. Now, it was coming back to choke me.

"Prove it." A vampire challenged. Looking that way, I came face to face with none other than Tanya Denali. "Prove it. What's my name? Who's my mate? If you are really Isabella, you will tell me these things that you would not know unless I told you. "

Instead of gratifying her rudeness, I simply yet calmly answered her.

"Your full name is Tanya Suzan Reminisces Denali. You have no mate, yet. You are not a succubus by coincidence, rather by fate. In your human life, you were raped-though it was scaring, you enjoyed the experience and begun sleeping around, a sin worth death in those times. You continued on until your parents told you that you would be forced to marry a very old and rich man, who was twice your age and discusting. Finally, one night, your father went out to find you to apologize for the arranged marriage, as you and him were always close. He wanted to make amends with you, knowing it upset you. You were blinded by your emotions and were not careful to be quite as you fooled around that night, your father found you being groped by a young military man. " I paused and looked at her face. It wad flushed and horrified, but I knew it had been bottled up to long, so I continued.

"He beat you till you were at the point of death, and as he left you there, he said, "Tanya, you are a worthless whore. I really thought that you were better than that. At least now you will get what you deserve." He then left you there to die. "

"Needless to say, Eleazer found you and changed you, and you established a great bond with your sisters, Kate and Irena, and you continue your vampire existences as succubus, until, of course, one of you mates and moves into a different stage in your life."

Tanya looked guilty and relieved, as well as extremely sad. She would cry if she could.

After all,_ tears melt human sorrows. _

But the devil thinks tears are a show of weakness, so we are without them.

"But, Tanya-" I continued with compassion. "You are desperate for actual love, is why you pursue some vampires as you do. Tanya, you are compassionate and strong willed. Strong enough to maintain the lifestyle that you do, and to have kept such a past bottled up. Now you are light and free. Show the person you were before your father, before the drunk that raped you, before the nasty old man who would have died before you were even twenty. I have seen that Tanya, and she is truly amazing. Plus, you are sex on legs, or at least, that's what that guy over there-" I jerked my thumb to a newborn having just joined the Egyptian coven. "-thinks of you**. ****I** think that you will get along _quite _well."

I turned back around to Aro, who seemed amused by my rant.

"Farwell, for now, Aro. Forget me not." With that, I paced out, breaking into a run when I felt the presence of a pursuer.

**Wow, Bella showed her. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it has been so dreadfully long since I last updated. **

**-Gracegoddess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm really sorry. I don't know why this part wasn't the end of the last chapter. It was meant to be. So here it is. **

**The Secret Keeper**

**Chapter 4**

I ran as hard and as fast as I could, and I easily felt the sound of my pursuers fade into the background.

I met Edward outside the back of the castle. I did not hesitate to smile, wrap my arms around him, and state happily, "Thank you. You freed me and gave me the opportunity to get my justice. I will see you again, someday. For now, though, I bid you farewell. Do not give up hope, _il mio caro_, you will find your mate in time. " Will one last fleeting smile, I turned and made my way across the rainy forest terrain, feeling the kiss I had given him linger hauntingly on my lips.

I couldn't forget him. He haunted my every memory. I felt his presence in every one of my dreams. I thought he was there with me sometimes, when I closed my eyes.

But when I opened them, there was no one there.

I just ran, aimlessly. I checked up on every coven that I passed, writing a letter to each and everyone of them, warning them of the coming age and encouraging them to make their love prevail, even if they already did have love.

When I passed the Romanian coven, I gave them an ultimatum.

_Dear Romanian coven, _

_Your time has come and I hope that you will rise up for the occasion. The Volturi have had their reign, now it is your turn. _

_Brothers, I hope that you will hear me out. If you side with me, then I will ensure that you will reign over the vampire world when your time comes. I'm sure that, if you respect the warning I give you now, you will make fine leaders. _

_My warning; never disrespect the bonds of love. So long as you respect this, anyway you choose to rule, weather ruthless or kind of heart, you shall be left alone. _

_You wonder who I am to give you such rights? Or to threaten you so? _

_My name is Isabella, roots to the tree of vampirism, and one of the first three. Heed my warning, take my side. I shall know if you agree. _

_With conviction, _

_Isabella Marie_

I dropped of the letter by the front of their castle, hoping that they would find it eventually.

I continued to run, feasting on animals and humans, at least good for nothing humans. It was a tiring lifestyle.

Running, running, running…..

And occasionally stopping to go into town.

Tonight was the first time in two months that I was stopping, wanting to get a good human meal and wash my clothes. I had bought a duffel bag, wanting to hold a few different change of clothes.

So, I decided to get out and go to a club where I could find a meal. A human of bad reputation, someone who wouldn't be missed.

I combed my fingers through my cocoa brown hair, feeling it settle in natural waves down my back all the way down to above my waist. I also smoothed my clothes that were slightly creased and dirty from having been running, after placing the cheap slip-on's that I had bought from the local Wal-mart on, I smiled knowing that even these small changes made me look better than what conditions I had been living off of in the past year or so.

As I made my way to the club, I entertained the ideas of true love and of prince charming. I however was far from a princess, far from a sweet and innocent being, and far away from ever falling in love.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would ever pass up the opportunity to fall in love, if that chance ever arose. But where is the chance when I never knew anybody long enough to love them?

"The one who loves last, loves the longest." I murmured to myself. I didn't dare try to remember whom I had gotten that statement from; it would hurt too much to think of it.

Suddenly, my appetite diminished, and I found myself running the other direction, southwest. At first, I had no positive perception as to where I was running, but then I caught a sent that made me realize exactly whom I wanted to see-_him. _

Well, I was to close to flee, not that I could anyway, the attraction to the scent-or rather, scent as I figured out, was pulling me like the north side of a magnet. The attraction would not fade until I saw him. Until I met the whole family and exchanged some polite conversation-however- I could not stay longer than a week, not until Aro is no longer a threat.

The forest seemed to darken as I made my way through them, yet I found myself liking the smell of this little town. The sun was setting when I came upon the house. I knew that the physic knew I was coming, though she had no knowledge of who was coming, as she could no see a vampire who didn't exist. Let's not get into that idea.

I came up on the house and Alice's eyes seemed to widen at the sight of me. She was more than shocked. The whole family was out by now, however, the only one I could see was _him-_Edward. If possible, my heart would have restarted just at the sight of him in all of his glory. No eye-not even a vampire-could deny his attractiveness.

A grin found it's way on my face. It was a stranger there that seemed to become natural again as soon as I found a sight that pleased me more than I was willing to admit.

He stepped forward, meandering his way past his "siblings" to make his way a little to the left but in front of Carlisle. We stared at each other for the longest time before he took another step forward and I could no longer resist the attraction that his smiling face used to pull me in like a fish out of water. Gaping at the intensity of his presence, like oxygen.

I jumped up into his awaiting arms and he pulled me into a hug that had us so tightly woven together that I could explore every part of his body without moving an inch. One hand around his neck, the other in his hair, one of his arms latched to the other behind my back-the picture of a reunited lovers without the happily ever after kiss. I didn't have that yet, however long I had been waiting.

"I missed you." We said it at the same time and I found myself laughing and trying to consume more air to continue our harmonized chuckles.

"Why did you have to leave?"

"Happily ever-after's don't just happen, Edward. You have to fight for them."

**The only poor excuse I have for not updating in so long is that I have school and lots of homework and I just can't find time! Sometimes I frustrate myself with my lack of updating. Forks is southwest of Port Angeles right? I'm not good at Geography, so correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Need I say it again…Review! Pweeeeeaaaseeeeeee? **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret Keeper**

**Chapter 5 **

We broke apart, and I sighed. Though we were no longer touching, I could still feel the tingles running up and down my arms and legs. One would appropriately compare the sensation to goose bumps- it was a thrilling feel that made you fell truly alive. In me, it awakened apart of me I feared that I would never see again.

I sighed and moved around a very happy Edward to face the Cullen family.

"How are you Carlisle? Have you been fairing well in immortality these past few centuries? Have you, Esme, thrived on your maternal instinct? Have you, Alice, thrived on your physic ability and positive energy? How about you, Jasper? Does Maria no longer haunt your dreams and your weakness no longer ails you? Rosalie, have you escaped you haunting past and chased away the bitter taste it leaves behind? Emmet, do you still enjoy life, as always, no matter the circumstance?"

I looked upon their overly shocked faces and could no longer keep away the giggles. I laughed merrily, sensing that Edward had joined my uncontrollable chortles as well.

"I just absolutely LOVE doing that! It's the best part of my ability. Don't you agree Edward?"

"Yes! Their faces are priceless!"

I smiled brightly as I was finally able to rein in on my laughter. " I'm sorry that I shocked you so, Carlisle. It was quite rude of me to not introduce myself first." I walked forward to shake his hand, and he did so. He still looked a bit stunned, however.

"My name is Isabella Swan. Third vampire child born. One of the very first. It's very nice to finally meet a vampire that follows in my eldest brothers' footsteps. "

Carlisle's eyes flashed with a bout of recognition and I found myself smiling at the smile that stretched across from cheek to cheek on his face.

"It is an honor to meet you, Isabella. I have heard much about your brothers, but few of them include you. You were always a mystery."

"To many, I suppose I was. To me, I was simply avoiding attention."

"Is that so? I have always wondered about your ability. Many have speculated on what exactly it's purpose, and…. oh! I forget myself sometimes. Children, this is one of the first vampires ever in history. She, along with her brothers are things of legends."

"Then why," questioned Jasper, "have I not heard of them? And how come no one has seen them? Where is his vegetarian vampire anyway? Shouldn't he have made more vegetarian vampire's?"

I smile sadly in Jaspers general direction and find myself to be saddened by the fact that he had not lived enough to make more vegetarian vampires.

"He's gone. Killed by Derek. Derek is my evil and sadistic second brother. He is the creator of all the human drinkers, which amounts to many. He wanted me to join him but I could not bear to see the destruction of so many lives'."

"I'm sorry." Jasper apologized.

"No need. You didn't know. No one does."

Carlisle invited me into his home and we talked. I told them that I could identify mates. It was for there own protection. If Aro saw them, than he would surely want to know what I told them.

Speaking of such, I was lounging on one of the couches, rather wanting to do something but not knowing what. I was plotting, actually. I needed to have a plan of action. The only problem was that I need the help of both of my brothers to destroy Aro. I may have the skill, but Aro has the numbers. Therein lies the problem I have; to make bittersweet peace with my brother that I had not spoken to in centuries and to find Peruses.

How were you to find a person who was already dead? Peruses, along with my brother and I, were born, which means we die. We do not disintegrate and become nothing; we drift to the place where we will wait for the right time to regenerate into another life.

First I must make peace with my second brother, which would be no easy feat. He had to trust me, and he may a little bit, but this trust had been hanging in the balance after he killed our eldest brother.

I would have to start the journey to Syria immediately, if I was to be dedicated to such a fragile and careful plan. I would need to leave tomorrow at the latest. I must not stay long enough to make connections. I supposed that after the war had been concluded, that was when I could rest peacefully and learn to enjoy life with my eldest brother and the Cullen's.

This was only step one. Look out world; the Firsts are having a little family reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**The Secret Keeper**

**I do not own Twilight. **

I left next day, saying farewell to Carlisle and Esme and apologizing for not being able to say goodbye to the other Cullen members. I told them that it was urgent, and that I would not see them for a long time. Secretly I told Carlisle of the upcoming war with the Volturi. He told me he was secretly very glad that something was being done about them.

"This war will not be easy. My family has the strength but he has the numbers. I cannot guarantee that all three of us will come out alive. It takes a long time for us to come back from the dead. It takes at the least a few centuries until we return. That could be our demise, dear friend. A loss of a life before the wars end will mean a loss of the war. Even Derek is absolutely essential to our success."

Carlisle nodded. "Then I wish you luck on your mission. I hope that you will return safe and will a great victory to celebrate." He looked away, then, the hopefully saddened Carlisle now depressed as well as concerned. "Isabella, what will we do about Edward?"

"I know he is as attached to me as I am to him, but if he can wait as long as he did before, than he can wait a little longer. I cannot wait till the day that we can relax and become acquainted with such a fascinating vampire such as himself.

"Actually, I must admit to you that I am greatly anxious of the idea of getting to know someone's _soul, _rather than just facts about there life and about there person. Till the day I can put the reasoning behind their change in character. Learn their mind and get to actually share with them my life and my soul. This is a thing I have dreamt about for as long as I can remember (and that is a very long time as far as you are concerned). "

"May your dreams prevail.'

I knew that this journey would not be easy for me mentally, as I had to prepare myself for a meeting with the devil's right hand man. I mean _literally _his right hand man. Not a figure of speech. As a matter of fact.

Scary huh?

However it was not like I was going to him for judgment. I knew he would judge me but he could not inflict his power upon me because his power was my power. Our power is what keeps us unified as siblings, but by greed, what tears us apart. It's funny how that works, isn't it.

I learned along time ago that you cannot live your life by power. It is better to be poor and content than to be rich and greedy, with a mirage of contentment. But it goes farther than that.

I have a lot of power. I have access to a lot, actually. But the most important thing that I ever did was letting this go. Forgetting what I had to loose in terms of power and thinking of what the world had to loose. When you grow up with a family that used their power freely and easily, being selfless when it came to my power was something that did not come to me naturally.

I had to meditate on it. I had to practice; I had to act like my power was non-existent. The latter is much easier said than done. My ability is a part of me, so ignoring it is like trying to ignore that conscious in your head that though inaudible most of the time, it taps on your conscious until you listen to what it has to say.

You may wonder what my brother's so called abilities are. They are…both physical and mental. Derek has the ability to make people believe him. To make people follow him and to change their entire demeanor. This gift, having been stretched and used to the max, is extremely powerful and extremely deadly to the soul.

Once, when I tried to work with my brother, I could not stand it. It was physically harmful. Watching him manipulate a soul- it was like watching someone burn on a stake. It was painful to just stand there and watch their soul be consumed by the devil. It was hard to ignore the pleas for help and the screams of agony.

I could see what was happening to their soul, and it was like I was the soul. Not only did the pain drain my energy, but it also sickened my like an illness. I was in a weak and miserable mood for months afterward. It was scaring.

That, however, was just watching it. I could feel a dull ache every time I was near men that had been victim to such evil. The longer they had been like that, the lesser the pain got, and the less I could ever do to help them.

I never bothered helping them anyway. What my brother does to these people, can never be undone. It is as permanent to a human as the transformation to a vampire, and as permanent to a vampire as having an organ burned-specifically-their soul.

Now, what does Peruses do? As you would expect, his power reflects greatly on what he chose to dedicate his life to- doing what's right. His power is the power of healing. He can heal any soul, even one under Derek's control (though Derek never knew he had the ability to do this). In many ways, Peruses power outranked Derek's. I had told Peruses what I thought of his power, and he told me that I should not underestimate Derek's power.

But I knew better.

I told Peruses that I was not underestimating Derek's power- I was comparing their character.

He asked me what I meant by implying their character to be directly related to their power.

I refreshed the memory in my mind and love swelled up within me.

"_What do you mean but this relation?" Peruses knew I was wise and always looked upon me as if I was wiser than he. Always taking any chance he could to asked me questions. _

_I would gladly divulge what I knew to my favored brother. _

"_I have seen Derek's soul, and I know one thing-our soul's are our center, not our brain, not our heart. Our soul powers us as people and determines our strength. What we do, what we say, what we feel- this all contributes to the strength of our soul that contributes to the strength of our whole being. Derek deals with his obstacles but eliminating the problem offhand and without risk to him and moves on. He does not stand and bravely bear his problems-he is a coward who relies on his power for strength." _

"_And me?" He was enraptured by my answer, but he wanted to make me squirm._

_I would not spare him the truth. _

"_Your character is built more on facing your problems defensively rather than offensively, but at least taking that turn to face them makes you stronger. It's ok not to face your problems head on, that's not some people's style. You, however, have too much amnesty sometimes. Amnesty should be given to those who will take it and be better off; not those who will take it and be miserable." _

_He knew what I was referring to and it sent a pang of pain to my heart to see him with a guilty and upset expression. _

_Ever since I had joined him a few months ago, Peruses had been trying to fix the way he does things. People had suffered because he was not willing to let go of a broken spirit. _

_When I came to him and told him he must release the people, he would become unwilling and difficult, asking for more time and for more possible solutions to keeping them alive; ever life was dear and precious. To Peruses, killing someone who wasn't already dying was like murdering an innocent person-a life was a life. _

_What Peruses could not see and understand was that sometimes people are dying. They are dying or dead inside and their physical bodies wouldn't let them go. _

_He sighed. "You are right. I try to improve, but it is difficult to alter your own morals."_

_I shook my head. "You must not think that is what you must do. Your ethics are part of you. They are what make you. You cannot alter them. It takes a lot to, anyway. No, Peruses, I do not want you to alter your morals. I want you to stick to them. But when I say that it is right, you must understand that it is for the greater good when I release their spirit." _

"_Yes, little sister. You may be a younger, but your wisdom flows like the mighty Nile. Forever, and with a kind of richness one can never truly appreciate."_

"_Oh, but Peruses, your kindness and compassion exceeds mine by an infinitive amount; I could never love like you have, I could never look upon such a cruel and evil world with all of the forgiveness that you can." _

"_I love you, dear sister." _

"_As I do you, Peruses." _

I sighed as I shook myself from the memory. It was time to board the plane to the Middle East.

People stirred at my mystic aura as I sat in my seat and stared into oblivion, meditating on memories and trying to forget my fears from this being the first time I had flown on a plane.

Suddenly, a memory from when I was younger flashed into my mind.

_We were enjoying a stormy night by an unlit fire, looking into space with the dreams of the future that they would make for themselves. That was what the brothers were doing, anyway. _

_Isa, she was simply observing the souls of her brothers, still puzzling out her ability just as her brothers were. _

_At the time, she saw only an darker spirit and a lighter spirit. She saw two different people, not to polar ends of the magnet. Not even worth trying to get them together. _

_It was the small notion that invaded Derek's mind that stirred her comfort and set a warning of a gloomy future. Being young and foolish, she played it off as just a sinful though. One that would pass like the common cold, not spread like the scarlet fever. Not to be deadly like poison. Not to be pollution like plastic. _

_Life was a lot simpler back then. _

**Ok, so that was just a look into her past. I know it wasn't exciting, but don't you want to know a little more about Peruses? I know I did. **

**I will update as soon as possible. **

**-Gracegoddess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**The Secret Keeper**

I didn't hesitate to take a dramatic breath or a pause; that would only leave room for a lot of stuff I didn't want to get into.

I was in the middle of a Syrian wilderness. All I can say id that it was hot.

He lived by solar power, but he didn't own any advanced technology. He lived in a house that was more of a mansion. The mansion was his place to work out his plans and I had not been here since he had added the new west wing-only two centuries ago.

Strolling into his self-acclaimed palace, I ignored the evil aura and simple went to seek the presence of the one who made all this darkness possible-Derek.

I wound my ways through the familiar corridors, whispers of an unknown powerful presence drifting steadily from follower to follower, trailing behind me.

A very brave and dumb soldier stepped forward and tried to block my path. I knew I was getting closer to Derek, so there was more guard. Servants in this great establishment gathered to see what would become of him stopping me.

I game him a warm smile that froze him." Why do you block my path when I walk without harmful intentions?"

HE cleared his throat. "You are an unknown person, I cannot just let you pass without you identifying your purpose for wandering to close to the Master."

I laughed. That was right. Derek insisted that they call him master. The guy really was delusional.

"Have I no right to speak with my own brother? Or do I have to speak to someone to see if he has time for me within his busy schedule of reeking havoc on the world?"

"Brother?" His voice no longer was steady and authoritative.

"Yes! Has he never told you? My name is Isa and I have come for a little family reunion. Now, if you will excuse me?"

I passed him without another word, and I have to say, more people were coming for at least a glance-and it was causing quite a commotion in the hallways.

"What are you all standing around for? Move it!" the voice was tenor, stern, harsh, nasty, authoritative and very familiar.

He was clobbering his way down the halls, decked in a pair of steel-toed boots, faded jeans and a tight fit shirt. What can I say? My brother was cocky about his looks.

He stated at the sight of me, and seemed to do a double take.

"II molto tempo nessun vede, il fratello." (Long time no see, brother.)

"Isabella."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

The open mouthed gaping that he was doing instantly transformed into a thin line that scrutinized me with amusement. We were not close at heart, but we where still siblings and he was still my messed-up older brother.

"Still the same, I see."

"As long as forever stays forever, I will stay the same."

"Still wondering whether this is a good thing."

"Yes it is."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't"

"Then why…"

"Why what?"

"Why…?

"Huh?"

"What?"

That's when I burst out laughing. Derek joined me, but we soon stopped because I could feel the presence of a storm cloud.

"Why did you come? Ever since…I…I mean…."

I knew what he meant. Ever since he murdered Peruses, I had not seen him, and had refused contact.

Derek had not directly killed him. I blamed him, though. How could I not? It was entirely his own selfish fault that he left me alone in this world. I knew not how to be fair. I knew not how to love, though I had seen it so many times, displayed for my to admire like some brilliant rare jewel.

No one should no what love was better than I, and I'm sure if you asked me I could tell you what it was in many rich words. If you told me that I sounded experienced, I would tell you that I was not.

Just good with words, is all.

"I know. My reason for coming is strictly business, but I am mentally worn out from my long journey, shall we sit and catch up?"

"Very well. Might take a while."

"We have awhile."

"You realize you must act cruel in front of my servants, right?"

"Your minions? Nah, I think I will pretend that they are paid employees."

"Never."

"So what? You cannot control me. I think you've been on your high horse a little to long."

"Yes, but I have smartened up."

"Is that so?"

"Of course."

"You have gained?"

"Of course."

"You have become more powerful?"

"Of course."

"But you have not humbled."

"Of cour-hey!"

"Well, it's true isn't it?

"Yes I suppose. Humbleness is for the weak. I am strong, so I must show the world this. Great leaders do not humble to their servants."

"Yes, yes, we all know how powerful you are Mr. high-and-mighty."

"I have gotten increasingly more powerful. Would you like to see, dear sister?" _Here we go again. "_Follow me!"

So he took me on a tour showing me all his military bases and secret societies and his population count. He even showed me a line graph of his numbers and how much they've grown over the centuries. I felt bad for the poor chap who had to map _that_ all out.

"Mescolate fra gli esseri umani?" (Do you mingle among humans?)

"Non molto, quando sono a casa. Ma quando viaggio io interagisca con loro. Sono cambiato, sorella." (Not much, when I am at home. But when I travel, I do interact with them. They have changed, sister)

We were constantly talking in Italian to keep the servants from overhearing. They had constantly shot curious glances my way.

I had to tell him why I was here, so I took a long breath and started.

"Brother, the reason I came is that I need your help. We are on the brink of war."

**Ok, I'm really sorry that this chapter wasn't exiting, but I couldn't continue. I needed to meditate a little more on the personality of Derek. He's not cruel to her, I know that, but he is cruel in general. I need to show that side of him, but that's going to take a little thought to get right. **

**Write on!**

**-Gracegoddess 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 8 **

"The only reason that this doesn't faze me is that I know you have a plan, so out with it-wait! We must go to my office so you can speak in front of my Sergeant Major. He take care of most of my business. A very reliable guy. I approve very much so of him."

"They I have a feeling that he agrees what you believe willingly-must be quite the charmer."

"Quite!" He gives me a rather childish grin, then his demeanor changes all-together.

Derek starts barking orders to his many people scurrying around the halls-they seriously all looked like they had a lot to do. No matter-whatever Derek told them to do instantly became top priority.

He then turns back to me and tells me to follow him. I do. We weave through the inter-workings of his lair until we are at a door that is securely guarded by some very freakish-looking vampires.

He is immediately granted entrance, but seeing as he is distracted, the guards don't let me through.

"Let me through, for God's sake! I'm his sister!" the guards startled but let me through anyway, for they seemed to have believed me.

"Bloody hell! You would think that they were guarding the King of the world!" I slam the door behind me and turn back around to find that Derek was still shuffling determinedly in a stack of papers. However there was a man-a vampire who had seemed overly startled from his work, sitting at a desk to the right of Derek's.

The man seemed to be more than a little shocked at seeing someone other than just Derek in here. Wouldn't surprise me. He probably wouldn't let anybody in here.

The man was a blond. Lanky build and military features prominent. He seemed to be contemplating whether to ask about me or to continue with his business.

It was not needed for Derek finally found what he was looking forward and finally introduced us.

"Colton. This is my sister, Isa. Isa, this is Colton. My Sergeant Major. "

I grinned at him, and he seemed startled-big surprise. I held my hand out for him to shake and he grasped it and kissed it, bowing.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, malady."

I snorted very un-lady-like.

"What do you take me for, royalty? Nah. My name is _Isabella,_ by the way. But you can call me Bella. No royal treatment required."

Colton shared a glance with Derek, who just shrugged nonchalantly. He seemed to tell Colton telepathically; _Isa will be Isa. _

He nodded and turned to me, smiling with a grin that though cocky, was genuine.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella."

I looked upon his handsome American features and found myself entranced by his red eyes. They were full of a depth of immeasurable amount. I could not identify what they were full of, and I found myself _wanting _to find out. It was just a natural curiosity that I had.

Ok, so I just want to say that I could have probably known him as soon as I saw him? I give up my pretence of power and only use it when I need it. I use it like an extra sight; sometimes I use it as my guide but other times I want to figure it out myself.

"Ok! Colton. You must write _everything_ I say and make sure not to miss a thing! This is essential! Do not mess up, Major."

He stared listing a lot of things that I took no care about hearing.

All I could think of was how he cruelly ordered him around. Such is the true nature of Derek.

I simply sat in Derek's chair and awaited for something exciting to happen.

In all, I spent three days listening to Derek commanding his many tasks, acting like he was a King. Like he was, well, the person that he had always wanted to be. Powerful and evil.

I was so bored. Waiting. Watching. What else was there to do? I could not continue my plan until Peruses returned. No one knows when this will be, but I am hoping that it will be soon. I had been wishing this for along time. Ever since he passed. Every minute of every day, I wished.

Wishing was utterly without question my weakness. I had been so wrapped up in his death that I had failed to truly see the damage that the Volturi was doing.

When I wish, it seems to infiltrate the farthest corners of my conscious brain like a fog, making me so unbearably selfish.

I did get over it eventually, though the fog lingered. I had to restrain myself from just killing Aro. My reasoning was blinded by guilt and fury at myself for not seeing it sooner.

Being as much of a brooding person as always, I found the rehashed memories of past emotions very hard to suppress.

Then, there it was all of the sudden-a great supernova. That was the only way to describe it. It was a supernatural supernova.

I could feel the explosive energy as a soul was reborn. It was Peruses.

I leaped forward, and propelled my simple vision of him alive and awake, I exited the building. I leaped across the desert with inhuman speed and soon found myself making my way to the very place that he was killed.

Peruses was reborn. Suddenly, the world looked so much brighter.

**Short, yes. Filled with though, yes. **

**Review? Pretty please. **

**That is all!**

**-Gracegoddess**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 9**

_Suddenly, the world looked so much brighter. _

Watching a soul be reincarnated was like watching a star's birth or death. Have you ever seen a star? I have. Ever soul looks like that when it's born.

As you watch, you know that something very supernatural is happening. You know that you will never truly know what's going on in the inter-workings of the space of that time, but you do know one thing for sure; what is happening is of great importance and it's so much more than what we're used to on earth.

This was the only time I will be able to admit what happened with Peruses' death.

It had sort of been an accident. It was like holding a gun with a not-wholly un-pure intentions-but ending up shooting them by accident.

You see, Derek had seen Peruses as a huge obstacle to his goal at the time. As you know, Derek doesn't face his problems head on. So what was he to do about Peruses, who was standing in the way of what he wanted?

They were equal in power so he could not try to fight him himself anyway. But Derek wants what Derek wants.

So he sent for a meeting between him and Peruses. He made the fatal mistake of sending one of his brutal military leaders who only agreed to go in exchange for a raise.

His name was James, and he had an extremely short temper. James's short temper was the very thing that could not handle Peruses extremely patient demeanor.

As you can imagine, the meeting did not go very well.

That was all I knew, but I had been wondering about what had happened ever since it did.

But every time I went to think about it all it dredged up was bad emotions-how could he have left me here?

Anyway, they had met in a park in the suburbs of an English town in Britain- year, 1607.

Needless to say, James had gotten away.

Why did you not get justice?

Not only had I been locked in the tower of the Volturi by this time, but also something told me that that wasn't what Peruses would want me to do. I gave James mercy to honor my brother.

I have to admit, I was jumpier than a Mexican jumping bean as I ran. I didn't even stop to drink on the long three day run to England (two-quarters of this time being spent swimming).

When I arrived, it was already well past noon on the fourth day. I was mentally cursing those stupid whales that I encountered eating breakfast along the pass in to which I had to avoid.

I found myself walking through a decently busy park in the middle of autumn. What beautiful scenery surrounded me. However, the picturesque beauty seemed to evaporate in my eyes for my completely occupied conscious.

I sat down on a bench, searching frantically for him. Immediately, I felt as he came from the fabrics of space and slipped in-between the time taking up such an immeasurable amount of time no one knew that he was there one minute but not the one before that.

I found myself running east to the center of the park where there was a statue of a King-don't ask me which one-surrounded by a fountain. The water ran at the bottom into the concrete basin and there, sitting and looking into the water, was my long dead brother-Peruses.

No longer able to contain my excitement, I leapt forward and attacked him in a hug. He did not seem at all surprised to see me-but he did looked joyful at my presence.

Though I shed no happy tears, my voice cracked as I said, "Peruses; I missed you, my brother; Ho perso te, mio fratello! ; Tu m'as manqué, mon frère! ; Mijn broer! Meu irmão! O αδελφóς μον! "

My voice had become increasingly hysteric, trying to convey all of the pent up emotions to my older brother. I had been saying the same thing as I clung to him, breathing in a scent I felt comforted by, and hearing him hug me back, clinging to me as much as I was clinging to him. He was ten times more calm about it.

"Calme, sœur. Laissez-nous consol en privé. Nous irons á ma maison, et tu m'as manqué aussi, sœur." (Calm, sister. Let us consol in private. We will go to my house-and I missed you too, sister.)

**Ok, that's super-short, but I literally spent a half of a freakin' hour just on this because of translations! But I love languages, and I just seemed so appropriate. **

**Review, por favor! **

**-Gracegoddess. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 10**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jeredith and all of my other story reviewers. Thanks so much! You inflate my ego so big my head barely fits on my shoulders! **

"What has happened to you in my absence?" Peruses and I were on our way to his house which was only a few blocks from the park.

It was, like for most permanently settled vampires, in a very secluded area in the forest. Easy access to what Peruses calls the best game in the world. And the best food, for a matter of fact.

Personally, I don't see how he can adore the area so. I prefer my Africa for food and game, but as for the scenery…France wins out over all. France is the place that I visit second the most to America.

"Peruses, you came back at an unlucky but convenient time. I stayed with the Volutri, for ninety percent of that time. In the last year, I have been running. I knew you saw them as a potential threat before, well Peruses, know they _are _a threat. A big threat, to love, to mercy, and to your family of animal drinkers."

Peruses seemed to take consideration of what I said, but then a smile formed on his lips.

"What happened to _'your precious animal drinkers_'?" He said this the patronizing way that made me remember the way I used to think of animal drinkers. I didn't personally believe in the strength of their control. "Have you by chance met a family of animal drinkers?" His smile was beyond playful now. It was facetious.

Damn him! Sometimes, Peruses knows how to really get under my skin!

"Uh, yes." I cleared my throat. "I have, actually. "

"Who? The Cullen's or the Denali's?"

"The Cullen's"

"Oh joy! They are my favorite family. Especially Carlisle. I changed him personally myself, you know."

"What?"

"Yes. I knew it when I met him at a town meeting that he was perfect for this life as a vegetarian vampire. A great success, because it brings him less ailments and more celebrations; especially compared to most vampires. He became a doctor! Oh! I would have visited him had I had the time! I had wanted to meet him in person since I first saw him. How has been fairing?"

I blinked. Usual Peruses did not speak so highly of anybody. Even I did not earn his petulant praise. I always swallowed it and finally told him I was undeserving of it and he stopped, realizing that it got on my nerves by making me guilty.

"He is doing quite well. Attained three more members since you were around last, I believe; Emmet, Alice, and her mate, Jasper."

"Wonderful. But something is amiss dear sister, I can sense that."

"Yes, Peruses. The Volturi, they are starting a war! We have the power, but he has the numbers. Peruses! I need both you and Derek to help me."

"Derek?" He seemed mildly inquisitive. "Have you spoken to him recently?" His tone had acquired a coolness that only Derek brings to his tone of voice.

"Yes, dear brother. Of course he will help. But, gah! You saved me from an alternatively horrid fate of either rotting in hell of dying of boredom. "

"I chance you, of all people, would prefer rotting in hell than dying of boredom."

I cracked a smile.

"Yes. But that means we will have to have a family reunion. For the sake of the war, will you come to Derek's home in Syria?"

He looked unsure.

"Please Peruses! You know I would never make you do this if it wasn't for the war. Derek has all of the things we need to stay secure during the war. Ammunition, and all that military technology or whatever."

He looked a little more like he might cave. After a few seconds of weighing his options, he finally sighed and looked away from my hopeful face.

He seemed pleased only that he had pleased me. I really didn't want to ruin our little moment.

I had to admit, after watching his unchanging expression, seeing his face break out in a smirk had me both pleased and frightened.

"I will go to Derek's with you only if you take me to see the Cullen's first."

Uh oh. I would have gladly given him anything, but this…

"I don't know…"

"Please!" His face was pleading. You would think that a 1900 year old vampire as a grown man would be more mature…but no.

I squirmed under the power of the puppy dog face that I hadn't seen in centuries-that still had the same effect. I found myself caving quickly.

"Ok! Fine! Now stop giving me 'the face'"

He laughed and jumped up and down shouting "Yes!" However, he soon alleviated his chortles and I smiled at him.

"Now, come on! If we want to get there in time, we can leave now-no! We must leave now, if you insist on taking such a an unnecessary-"

"Says you! I want to see the Cullen's, now stop your complaining! Let's go! Vamanos!"

**Eager to see the Cullen's again? I know I am!**

**-Gracegoddess**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 11**

Despite being in a predicament where I had to go see the Cullen's again (more importantly, _Edward_) I was pleased to be with my brother again. Peruses was, though annoying, great company.

Peruses always listened, but didn't let you become to self-obsessed because he would always tell you about himself, and about what he had been doing, and, if not the latter, what he was thinking. It was rare that it took to long to figure him out when you first meet him because his thoughts are always open for the public view.

Needless to say, it was a very interesting trip because he would not _shut up _about_ finally _getting to visit the Cullen's.

He was practically bragging about Carlisle like he was one of his own children-but technically, he was. To Carlisle, Peruses was his sire. Sires are after all considered your creator. Hence, father. If you wanted to say it like that.

I think it's a little extreme, but Aro, after all, is extreme.

"Isa! Are you listening?' Peruses seemed faux saddened by my lack of attention.

"No. You are just saying the same things over and over again. "

"Oh." He was sheepish, because he was usually not this _eccentric_. It was strange seeing him this way.

"No, I'm glad you are so exited to see the Cullen's. I am too." _Lie. _ I was more anxious to see them again than exited.

"What do you take me for, a fool?" He looked incredulous. But, lucky me, he was not one to just let it go. "I know you are not exited, and if you are it is being overshadowed by another emotion. Could it be nervousness I sense?"

You see now what I mean about him getting under my skin? Grr.

I was silent.

But, thank god, so was he.

We arrived in Washington within the next few hours, all which were spent in utter silence. Of words, I mean. I was occupied by all of the sights and sounds, my mind jumping from random thing to random thing, from unimportant topic to unimportant topic.

I supposed it to be a way to distract myself from the butterflies growing in the pit of my stomach.

What was a vampire to do with such a feeling?

We approached Forks at Twilight, the perfect hour to have arrived. No doubt every one would be home from school and work. I just was hoping at least some of them were out on a hunting trip.

Not that I didn't want to see them, but maybe if they weren't there…?

When we got there, it was almost 7:00.

I watched the white obstruction of the house until it grew to the size of its actuality, as we where then right in front of it.

What to do, what to do.

**I'm glad that you were so pleased, Jeredith! (Look, I just said your name again! Don't die on me! I need your support!) **

**Oh, and super-thanks to Matthias Stormcrow, for telling me your opinion. Seriously, I love just to hear what you think. Even more so your criticism! **

**I wish I could promise that the more reviews I get the quicker I can update, but this is not so. Dreadfully sorry. **

**I'll admit that I'm having a hard time with this chapter. If you have any ideas on what should happen, personally P. M. me. Don't what a spoiler if your ideas are as awesome as I hope! **

**-Gracegoddess **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 12**

"No! Peruses _you _go! It will be a great surprise to Carlisle to see you at his door!" I retorted.

"Well, I think it would be such a grant welcome if you went to the door and where like '_Carlisle, I brought someone you might like to meet' _and then give me leeway for a grand entrance." Peruses was just as stubborn.

"I can't do that! I acted terribly rude the last time we met and I really cannot stand to act like I came, like it was my idea, _Peruses!" _ I was whisper-screeching at the end, my voice getting octaves higher.

"Yes you can! You are giving this whole 'I'm so shy and can't stand attention act" but really, that's coming from the same sister of mine who snuck into the school teacher's classroom during lunch hour and messed up what she had written on the bored to declare what she thought of Mr. Smith's body. Not a pretty picture, Isabella, _NOT PRETTY!" _

"Ok! Ok! We will go up TOGETHER and NOT reveal all of the things I did when in school in the time of my youth! Now, COME ON, before the Cullen's think that their physic has gone off her rocker!"

Surely enough, you could here the chiming of bell-like laughter emanating from one source-Alice Cullen.

The others didn't seem to doubt the idea that she might just have gone insane. They would never propose such an idea, that much was obvious. That was passing a line of what Alice would be ok with. Due to her past, Alice would not take to being called insane to well, I know.

Anyway, We gave each other a passing glance and put up our hoods. I had gotten mine from the Volturi and it was maroon colored. Peruses had kept his from when they were in style- the Renaissance era.

I walked up first, knowing that time was of the essence.

I approached the door and was going to nock but it was swung open by an overly-zealous Alice Cullen.

"Isabella! It's so good to see you again! Who did you bring with you!" Wow. Fast even for a vampire.

"Where is everybody?"

"Waiting! Come in, Come in!" He trilling voice seemed to reach dog's octave.

We entered, Peruses trailing behind cautiously as he admired Esme's designing skills.

"Carlisle! Look who it is!"

I think I was weary from a long journey and Alice's zeal made me even more exhausted.

I got no break because having heard Alice say my name, he was there instantly to greet me.

"Isabella! What an honor to see you back so soon. Who is your friend?"

Suddenly I realized why I liked Carlisle so much. His curiosity was warm and filled with so much wisdom. It was comforting because he was constantly seeking new knowledge, and never using it and waving it arrogantly. He was genuinely curious, and his curiosity was warmed highly by his peaceful, amity seeking-_calm. _ He relaxed you, his very aura relaxed you and was not half as high-strung as Alice's was.

A smile stretched from corner to corner and I could feel the anticipation emanating from both Carlisle and Peruses-how alike they were.

"Carlisle, I would like you to meet my brother and your sire, Peruses."

With that Peruses stepped forward and Carlisle gasped.

"My creator?"

"Yes, Carlisle. Without me you would have died at the hands of that vampire."

"You are of legend among the vegetarian diet! How do you cope? How do you maintain it?"

They launch into a discussion on the pro's and cons of the vegetarian lifestyle.

"Ok, ok, back to the main point." Mainly because I was feeling guilty for not being able to live as saintly as Carlisle and Peruses.

"My brother was so adamant to come and see you, Carlisle. He thinks highly of you." You want to know how I know this? Because he would not shut up about it!"

I groan was heard from Peruses and everyone laughed, even Carlisle who seemed to do so not in hearty entertainment and true jest, rather, and in pure embarrassment reflected back upon Peruses' sheepishness. Ha! I made two people uncomfortable! Score!

Reason being the more other people where in awkward or uncomfortable situation the less I feel uncomfortable. Let them do the tell-tale signs of total uncomfortable. I don't do awkward.

"So, how is everyone Carlisle?"

"Good, very well." He cleared his throat. "Come on, Esme, children, we have guests."

I watched as they each entered in in their own way.

Alice danced in first with the peitite grace if a fawn.

Jasper was pulled in behind, looking only mildly concerned by the state of Alice's sanity. He was slim but muscled and had a serious face on. He felt everything. That took a lot of concentration to control.

Emmet clobbered in after, teetering on each step like a bear. Sure-footed and bulky. A bear.

Rosalie came striding in like a fox, or a bobcat, confident and sexy, pleased and with an edge of bitter that did not hinder, rather, propel her bitchy outer shell.

Esme came like a mama bear, gracefully and with a high maternal power. You could not resist its pull.

Last, but certainly not least in my mind, Edward came. He was so lanky, so strong, so…dang it! Stop it! He came in like mountain lion, and safe to say, looked handsome as always.

_Pfft. More so than when you last saw him. Honey, he's effing __**gorgeous!**__ (_Hallelujah to that)

Stupid inner self. Go away. At least for now.

He spotted me and seemed to flash emotions over your face. On was more prominent that all the others; hope.

Hope was a fire that could be diminished, albeit not easily, depending on its strength. This was a very strong hope because it is powered by love. Love is the most powerful emotion.

Love is more than an emotion. It was a national motion that never comes to a stop. It can not be suppressed. I would know.

More pretty words.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way. I stiffened, not being able to locate the source of my profound discomfort. After a decisive call by my instincts saying that it was safe. I was safe. Here, right here.

He pulled away quickly and bent down to hauntingly ghost a kiss under my ear and whisper, "_Je vous ai manqu__é__." _

My inner self replies for me.

_I missed you too._

**Awwwww…..I could not resist! Only Edward would be so romantic! I promise for more drama in the next chapter…I just wanted to get their meeting out there. **

**Thank you so much for your suggestions, they help power my brain-to-finger interation. **

**Gosh, I want a snack!**

**Ta ta for now! **

**Write on and all that shit!**

**-Gracegoddess**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 13**

I pulled away from him, staring him in the eyes. His amber eyes…

It was so frustratingly easy to get lost in them. I wish, in one part of mind, that I could be immune to them. If it was that easy, than I 'm sure I would not be falling for him nearly as hard or as fast.

If love were tame. It would be more like breathing as opposed to the pumping of blood through your veins. There is no way to control your heart, as hard as you try. As long as you are alive, your heart will beat.

Love is not tame.

"I…hello." I shifted uncomfortably.

He smirked. Damn. That crooked smile was so sexy.

"Hello."

"It's been awhile huh?" Edward seemed to want to find out if I had missed him, since I fail to reply to his earlier statement outside.

"It has only been a few weeks. Hardly long for someone who is immortal and no time at all for someone who is as old as the very world." My calm facade had returned. Inwardly, I was still panicky about how close we were. Though a few feet away now, his presence was so obvious. It had a pull to it. His scent, his intoxicating aura-all had a pull that I was still trying to distract myself from acknowledging it. Failing miserably.

It was then that I first felt the voice in the back of my head. The felling of a mass of potential threat that seemed blurred and unrealistic.

It was a few more minutes before my now on edge self could truly recognize the encroaching souls that were completely veiled in blackness. I would not have been able to recognize the souls from the masses considering the bodies were _all_ encroached in black.

I knew immediately by the number of souls that it was the Volturi; that, or it was the world's apocalypse and we were being attacked by the demons of Hell.

I stood instantly, and with my action, Peruses followed suit now on edge and searching for a threat.

It didn't take the pure-hearted Peruses very long to sense the mass of vampire's that was coming our way.

At the very same moment he sensed them, Alice was sucked into a vision of them coming.

Being a mind reader, Edward whirled around, seeing Alice's vision and immediately relayed the information of the upcoming threat to Carlisle and the other clueless members. They were all ready now. However, Carlisle failed to understand.

They were not here for them. They were here for us. Peruses, Derek, and I. I was the one Aro wanted most, though. I was the instigator. Peruses had been dead and Derek was more evil than Aro and surely was not fit for Aro to challenge.

_Derek. Here, now. Teleport. _My message was relayed to him through our sibling bond.

Oh, and did I mention that Derek could teleport? It was limited and wore him out, but it was convenient in emergencies.

He was in the room, startling everybody but giving them a devilish grin.

I stepped forward.

"Carlisle, Derek. Derek, Carlisle. Don't get to close. He's lethal" I warned Carlisle when he went to be polite and shake his hand.

"The Volturi will be here soon. They are not coming for you. They are coming for us." _Me! They are coming for me. _I hesitated to make any rash decisions. I must not be rash. I must do what's right.

They arrived and were politely escorted in by there guard. Most of their guard was standing outside, waiting for the pleasantries over with and get to the part where they get to seize someone to arrest them.

"Aro." I smiled, mockingly. I bowed, looking him in the eye the whole time and pressing him to know; I was not afraid.

After being introduced to my brothers and sharing how fascinated by them he was, he said with fake sadness and regret. "well, friends, it seems as though a threat to the law has been discovered. I regret to say that I must punish someone for such an atrocity. Admit to it, and everyone else will be left alone. If not, than you shall all be tried for treason."

We all knew that he didn't want the Cullen's. He had not see them since the gala. He did not want Derek, for he had taken a great interest in him already, though he didn't dare push anything on _him. _The chauvinistic pig! He would possibly seize Peruses, but I'm afraid one conversation would taint Peruses perfect soul. I wanted to keep his soul as white as snow, and Aro would have to put Peruses through so much to properly scar him the way he wanted. Peruses could not be spoiled!

"I, Aro, have done this. I am guilty for treason to the law, which you enforce. I admit to it. I admit to it on accounts of attempting to steal your crown, and for defying it."

"Excellent!" He claps his hand together, and I can feel the satisfaction at his power radiating from his being. "That saves me a lot of trouble, and you should be granted leverage for admitting to your crimes. You still must face the punishment, back in Italy, of course."

I could not possibly guess who would have protested first. I was ready for Peruses, over-equipped for Derek-it was Edward I wasn't prepared for.

"No!" Edward protested instantly and really rudely.

"Shush, Edward. This is not your business, boy." I said it with a voice as cold as I could get it.

"Isabella is innocent of whatever crime that you say she committed." Derek was calm and calculated as he gazed at Aro. He already had a bit of a peeve for the man. His confidence and greed for power annoyed him. No one could be that stupid, and that powerful.

I turned to Derek. I matched his calculated look, and said steadily, "You are wrong, Derek. I _did, _in fact, commit such treason. So comes with wrongdoings, the justice that _must _ be delivered. Who's to blame for such _tyranny?_ I am. Very singularly. I had connived and convinced so _many _to join my cause."

I have to admit, I was getting funny looks from everyone, but Derek understood what I was trying to communicate; _I _must _do this. Aro is wrong in his _tyranny. _His _many _followers were the reason that I must go and take the punishment._

I have to admit, it brings back memories. Derek and I both liked to translate mirror meanings from rants and confuse people. As young ones, we used it as a private joke. That was before he became immersed in his new life's cause, other than be faster than Joan in our third grade class.

He nodded, slowly.

"Yes, alright."

I think I was mentally doubled over laughing at the expression on the Cullen's and Peruses face. I was surprised that he did not catch the hidden meaning. He was never quite as good at that. Then again, Derek and I practiced a lot. Many weird conversations came out of misinterpreted meanings.

"Very well then. I am sorry to have burst in on your family time, but you know the law always must come first! Guards." He waved his ashen hand grandly and the guards seized me in a grip meant to strangle one to death.

Looking distraught, I saw Emmet restraining Edward, and I immediately took my mental shield and thickened it around myself, making Alice unable to see me.

I did, however, send a mental message to Edward, not sure if he got it, but happy at the idea he might have.

**: 0 I wonder what her punishment will be? (*stroking invisible beard*) **

**What do you think? I think I'm going to pass out as soon as I'm done cause I'm super-tired, but, lucky you, FF is my priority over sleep. Sleep can wait. **

**Write on! **

**-Gracegoddess**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 14**

I was contemplating what Aro's intentions for me, and I couldn't help but wish that it would be simple-that I would be put to death. I couldn't help but feel relief in the idea that that was all he was going to do. It was such a nice alternative to all of the other ways to punish the crimes that I have supposedly committed.

There was a lot of things that I knew he was capable of doing.

Luck was not on my side.

"To the dungeons!"

So, with Aro leading, guards still restraining me though I made no fight, I was led to my own personal hell.

I was immediately put into a cell separated from the others and much smaller.

"So, now that I have my way, I need to show you why you do not dare defy Aro Volturi."

I watched as he started preparations for a torture session.

My clothes were removed and replaced with a cotton shirt and shorts. Both white.

**This part is ****not**** graphic, rather vague and the only chapter that will contain a torture scene. **

_Whip! "Where is it?" Whip. "Tell me and this can all stop." _

_I did not scream, not that I couldn't feel my skin being imprinted my ropes of fire and feel the venom pooling to the wound, doing nothing to heal it. _

_Whip. Whip. Whip. Whip. Whip. Whip. Whip. Seventy, seventy-two, seventy-three…._

_It never stopped. The burning. The cotton was in stripes of white, hanging as limp as my body was. Metal cuffs suspended me on my wrist, hung over a twin-sized mattress. _

_When I did not scream, he finally stopped. _

"_WHERE IS IT?" _

_I roared, "I will NEVER give it to you!" _

"_Fine!" _

_He shifted tactics. _

_Next was fire. I had scars all over by the time that was over. _

_No matter how I tried to contain them I could not stifle the screams as he put the lighter just close enough to my skin to create a scar and a terrible burning. _

_Days past and he didn't come back. _

_After a week's time, he came back accompanied by two people. One who had the gift of mental torture, and…_

_No! James…_

_HE smirked sadistically when I tried to fight the chains. I wanted to rip that bastard to pieces, until all that's left is his head that I can keep for a prize, but burn, every time I wanted to. I wished that I could cause him the pain of hell. I wish that he was in hell. _

_I immediately wished that I had killed Aro when I was first suspicious of him, then I might not have to undergo the mental torture that Jacqueline caused me. _

_She tortured me with the mental images that she had gotten from James, she tortured me with the image of everyone I loved being tortured in my place, and she made it seem so real. _

_Hours after she left, I was still replaying the images that she gave me. Edward….no! Derek…_

_Peruses! No! I just got you back! _

_I don't know at what point that the mental screams and insane rambles became verbal, but I found the burning in my throat more than a little bothersome. Oh…I was always so careless about my feeding…_

_After my insane rambles had quieted to just murmurs, the images starting to fade and memories coming back into crisp, I opened my eyes to a reality much worse than that of my nightmares. _

_James was standing in front of me with the smirk of one who is sadistic, but who also is lustful…_

_That is how I lost my sanity. I believe that it was after he took it from me, that I lost all sense of reality. _

_How acute the insanity made me feel! _

_I was blinded to what was real, and found myself as confused constantly. I raved about the images that played in my head, the images of each and every one of my family members dying. _

_My life was a cycle between James visits and Jacqueline's. in between times which I was sane for those terrible hours and raving as the images replayed themselves. Over, and over, and over again. _

_Every sane moment living on the wish that it would stop. _

_Every crazed moment wishing I was dead. _

_Every hallucination melting with reality. _

_Every James visit melting into one of my nightmares. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. _

**This is the end of that. Now it's a present time. **

Eventually I stopped functioning altogether.

On the 109th day of Jacqueline's torture sessions, Aro came with her.

I listened with a fuzzy mind to their conversation.

"So, is she…compliant?"

"Well, she is more distant than she was. She can not form a sentence anymore. She is more than likely insane by now. I would be, by the looks of the evidence of abuse that James as made on her body, and the way she never look at anybody in the eye." Her voice sounded like wedding bells…

He sighed. 'Should I have no brought James to her? I feel as though she is now dead by the way she is so cold and distant…"

"James was good for breaking her, to a certain extent. But she's further than broken, Aro, she's mentally dead!"

"But not physically! We have tried to get to the book but we have no idea where it is and how to open it. I know she would not leave it unprotected. "

"Explain to me again, what does she have to do with this all-powerful book?"

"She is the owner! And she defied me. I would just kill her if it wasn't for the fact that she is the only one who knows the information. This information could help me find the most powerful vampires and get them to join me! I could be all powerful!"

Suddenly, I felt a million pin-pricks waking up my body. The lightening shot up my back made me lurch forward and my heart stop. I sunk to the floor, consumed by a vision.

_I sat up. I was in the middle of a meadow. The meadow was full of light, but was surrounded by dark forest. I felt the sunlight, and it was more than any safe warmth than I could have ever imagined. _

_I looked to the center of the meadow and found a great oak tree, though it was colored just as the autumn season around it, the outline of it all was gold. It shimmered and stood out in its natural beauty. _

_Out of the trunk came a golden owl, which swooped around the circumference of the meadow twice and then landed on the ground and instantly transformed into a human as it touched the ground around me, _

_What is this place? _

_**It is your subconscious. **_

_Who was that? _

_**I am you. I am you in animal form. I am the spirit with in you. **_

_Why am I here? _

_**All things happen in ones life for a reason. You were sent into mental insanity so that you could wander away from your own reasoning and go into you soul. I am your spirit that shall soon be reflected on the outside. I am your own true form. I am the only thing that will make you who you are truly meant to be. **_

_So I will become who I really am soon? _

_**Yes. **_

_How will this be accomplished? _

_**I will show you the world and the things beyond this world and you will have the insight to lead others to the goodness of life. You will become the true owl of the world. You will be one of the Guardians of Love. You will produce a heir to the one you love and they will become the next Guardian of love. You will pass and come back to earth to lead your heir to the way of Love. **_

_I contemplated the for a while and then something clicked. You are my mother, are you not then? Showing me the way of Love? _

_**Correct. I am showing you your true spirit. I will reside in you as your guide so long as you need me. **_

_Have there been many generations of us? _

_**No. Every generation lives in a new era. I lived in a different world as you. A different time. A different reality. One thing all realities have in common is that they all have Love. They all must be guided in the way of Love. **_

_Will there be lots of realities? _

_**I cannot determine this. Only God can decide when it will be time for the End. HE will decide the judgment day. The time when everything will come to a halt for his creation's conclusion. **_

_I was stunned, but I was not tense, I was relaxed in the presence of my mother. _

_**Anything else, before you See, and then go back? **_

_What is your name, mother? _

_**Renee. **_

_Goodbye, Renee. _

_**Goodbye, daughter. **_

**Not what you were expecting, huh? I though that it was a sweet ending to a very…not so sweet chapter. Plus, Isa has only a little piece of what see needs to know to be wise. She is the owl. Next chapter, she will, I promise, kick Aro's ass. Promise. **

**-Gracegoddess**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 15 **

**Ok, so when I failed to get criticism from strangers, I went to my brutally honest partner in fictitious crimes. She read it, and you know what she said bothered her about my story? That all the sentences were the **_**same length. **_**Is that not strange? She is strange though. Now, on with the story. **

I woke up, trying to shake the echoing last words of my mother out of my head. I did not try to kid myself and say that it was just my imagination. I knew it was real, because I felt wholly and completely different.

Like all of the information I constantly had buzzing in my head had been organized and filed away, leaving room to breathe. To relax, to be serene.

I felt calm, despite a strange sensation of buzzing power within. Despite my scratched and scared skin. I was no longer hanging off the edge, I was sitting on it, swinging my legs and whistling.

On James next visit, I was sitting with my legs crossed and my arms folded, meditating. I was trying to get a grip on the power that was buzzing in my stomach. So far, I was thoroughly unsuccessful.

He stalked around, me, trying to initiate fear, but I felt none. My only fear was for others. The ones that I knew were innocent and he tortured anyway. He would not get away with it much longer. He had but days left until I sent him to rot in hell until judgment day when he would be cast into a lake of fire. Without sorrow of God. **(Bible reference. Ignore if you want) **

Soon after, James left, unhappy with his failure.

Then, Jacqueline came. I think she expected me to be rolled up on the floor, rocking back and forth, hallucinating. When I wasn't, she tried to enter my mind and give me more.

When she encountered a wall of steel, she was a little more than shocked. She sat down and tried again and again and again.

She again failed.

Huffing, she left, more disappointed with her failure than James had been with his.

Another day past the same way, with the in between being me, meditating and coaxing the power out of one area and making it grow into something bigger that consumed my whole chest.

The next day I made it stretch into my limbs.

The next day, it transformed me.

It started with me waking up to a alarming feeling of overwhelming nostalgia. It grew to be more. The sensations began and instantly I forgot my nostalgia and focused more on the feeling of tingles up my body. It was like bony fingertips grazing over skin-feather light but the feeling makes you get the chills.

The sensation ran up my stomach and around my sides, down my arms and legs. It curved its way up my back. The feeling became increasingly intense-just when I thought they would seize, they continued again without dissipating. They brought me up and over the edge.

The pressure increased until my back was arched and my fingertips were numb from having dug them so hard into my palm for so long.

I don't know how long the nest part lasted. It was a intensity greater than the sun; the way the power originated from my chest and worked its way out. It was closer to the surface of my skin now. I knew this because it no longer came from my guts: it came from my _bones. _

It consumed my bones into fire.

The changes were gradual but noticeable. My fingernails were warmed up from simple fingernails into claws. My teeth cut my tongue as it grazed over the new canines. My legs shortened and I shrunk drastically.

I remember nothing else because that was when the haze swept over my vision leaving my unconscious for the rest of the shift.

I woke up and was stunned by a sort of enhanced vision. My vision had already been prestige, however, there was something about my animal's vision that was so sharp. I could define things simply and easily without encountering any conflict.

I could feel it in my bones-this was the power of my own soul-and I wouldn't have much time with it.

I looked around the room and realized immediately that my escape was not behind this row of steel bars. I slipped easily through the gaps.

I paced back and forth, wracking my mind for a solution. How could I escape this place? Scanning the room I decided immediate that there was no opening in such a boxed in prison cell-except of course-the door.

_Utilisez l'__é__vent! _A voice in my head exclaimed.

I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. DUH! The VENT!

There was no need for the vents; they were only so that non-vampires prisoners would not die by suffocation or of hypothermia down in the dungeon.

The vent was too small for a person, however my medium sized animal frame fit good and snug.

Shimmying through the vent, my claws grate against this small space where I engaged in the same escapism as back in my prison room.

The time ticked by like a bomb clock that you were unable to see its timer. Never knowing when things might just go wrong. The occasional slip of the soundproof walls made my bones ice and the hair on the back of my neck raise.

Oh the sounds! Oh, what tortured soul doth live in such a place! What injustice haunts the castle like a long forgotten ghost? It hovers in your subconscious: never quite forgotten, never quite remembered.

I encounter yet another obstacle: I cannot climb up through the vents. I must exit the ventilation before I get lost in it.

I worry greatly about the Volturi guard that might be lurking the halls. Sure, I had power surging through my veins, but I must reserve my energy for the tougher opponents; including Aro.

I had never fought an actual battle before, though I had had training and was more than capable of holding my own. I suppose that I was always quite the peacekeeper. Even when people out rightly challenged me to a physical battle, it never came to that. I coerced them out of it. Convinced them that it was unnecessary. Came to a compromise.

Never before had it come to war.

I leap out of the vent and dart around the corner to hide and look around. Much to my relief there is no one there, and according to my nose, has not had many either, maybe the occasional stray guard.

Now, how do I get to the throne room floor? I know that the closer I get to the elite rooming, the more guards there will be. I needed a way to get there without using the staircase.

So, again I say, THINK, BELLA. THINK!

_Regardez dans les murs! _There it is again! That voice.

The wall? What about that dank stone could be of use? Being desperate I look anyway. Pawing at the stone I find that there are indeed a hollow nook in the wall. I am about to examine it when I hear voice down the hall and quickly back into the nook, clumsily bumping into a wall behind me. I lay down on the stone and wait for the voices to pass before closing the door all the way and trying to see through the dark haze to the passage around me.

Sniffing along the walls, I find an electrically powered lamp. I hastily paw on the switch and soon am able to see through the misty haze that is the dank unused tunnels.

The one nearest my original entrance lights up and I can see distant signs that there are others along the way. As I make my way to the zigzagged staircase I came to discover that there was a lamp at every joint staircase. I'll admit, the staircase id more like a latter with small rungs. It is unsafe for people who weigh over a hundred pounds and I start to disprove my original theory-this was meant for the occupant's escape.

I puzzle over what it might be used for until I reach a certain point-to that I almost bypass due to distraction-that the joint staircases end. This one was the last. They are just ladders up what I assume to be the north towers. Ah, well…

Now what?

When in doubt, WING IT!

Great idea…. NOT! But, hell what've I got to loose? I didn't think that I could win. Not that I was admitting defeat. Defeat is different than being humble.

Then again, selflessness isn't too different from bravery, right? You cannot be brave if you are selfish and you cannot be selfless if you are a coward.

Funny thing is…. Derek said my selflessness was going to be the death of me. Because according to him, the selfless are the stupid and will die trying to do things for others.

I simply replied, "Amore eterno." Which was my life pledge. He had snorted but otherwise kept quiet. He was used to me passively reacting to his harsh statements will my own goodie morals.

_Amore eterno… love everlasting. _

It was my motto, and I stuck to it.

Anyway, I was quick to dodge out from the secret panel. Judging by the distant buzz of voices, I guessed that it was mealtime for the Kings of the Vampire World.

Using my ears as I ran, I eventually found the throne room. Thus far, no one had taken notice of me. Thus far.

Slipping it the throne room where that tourists were buzzing and chatting excitedly, I noticed that the guard was all gathered, ready. However, they had to wait for the Masters. One of them was absent. Aro.

I knew that I had been heard when one of the guards, Felix, I think it was. Standing by and laughing, joking about a little interloper. A bonus plaything.

Faster than light, Felix snatched me up where I had been desperately grapping my mind for a plan. As he picked me up, he cradled me in his arms and took me over to where he was supposed to be. Petting me, he seemed enthralled by my scared tremors. I ended my tremors by slowing my heart beat-easier said than done in this situation.

His cackling seized when my tremors did. He seemed to find my calm state a bore.

His petting became rough until he paused at my neck. Craning his neck down, he used his sharp teeth to jab me, laughing when blood pooled in the wound. He took his finger and swept some of the blood up and tasted it, making a sour face. By now, I was frozen.

"I don't know how the Cullen's can maintain such a diet. This is like drinking sour milk; to humans."

The cackling continued.

Just then, looking as pale as the moon and as wrinkled as a prune, Aro stepped out. As he introduced and welcomed the humans, I noted that he seemed a bit off. Sickly.

"Guards! It is time…at last." He mumbled the last part. He scanned the crowed and relaxed when he did not find what he must have been anticipating. He relaxed and ate. As much as it made me physically ill to watch, I knew that the humans had to be disposed of. They had seen too much.

After the last of the guards had finished, my own small form forgotten, they all seemed to be just socializing, after of course, all helping with the disposal of the bodies.

Before anyone knew what was going on, I bounded forward, weaving through legs and such until I was at Aro. Lunging, I was only a few inches from biting into his flesh when the guards swept me out of the air and held my by the neck.

"What do we have here?" Aro's keen and curious voice ran out over the uproar of having a deranged animal in the castle.

Felix stuttered about having found me with the intention to dispose of me immediately.

Aro tutted. "Obviously this is no normal fox. Why did you stop it? This creature cannot hurt me."

He was looking into my eyes, but my gaze had not met is so that he could expose me.

The guard started with a respectful answer to explain their actions, but Aro shushed them.

"This is a deranged animal. It must be! Why else would it lunge at me? Maybe we should just…see?"

I was shocked, but I was careful not to let it show on my face. He could read it like an open book.

"Set it down a few yards from me. See what it does."

They set me down, surely enough, only a few yards from Aro. I was ready to strike, but I restrained, standing there like an imbecile. Wondering what game Aro was trying to play.

This is why Aro frustrated me sometimes. He plays games, dancing around the truth and prosecuting ones who come close to revealing his game. His games…they are sometimes not easy to figure out because he masks them behind reason and defends them with reason as well. Aro is the master when it comes to using reason to his advantage. Reason can confuse the truths, and confuse the rights from the wrongs. This I did know.

I did not know what game he was playing until _he_ lunged at _me, _and then I knew what he was trying to do. He needed to prove that I was not a figment of his imagination. I was the one who wanted to destroy him. Not just really a deranged animal.

On instinct, I dodged out of the way. He lunged again. It was a continuous dance.

As we circled each other, I looked into that crazed face and two things came to mind. First, I looked into those scarlet eyes and remembered all of the thing that I knew he had done for himself. Things he had done for himself and ended up hurting others. It angered me beyond words. Then it came to mind to look deeper into those depths to find that Aro looked like his mind had gone off the deep end. He looked crazed with fear, guilt. Stress, eating at his conscious. Anger, at himself. I read all of these things and more and knew that Aro was _in need_ of release.

The first thoughts overpowered the second, and I lunged at him, changing into my regular form. I created a physical wall around us and time froze.

Gripping at his throat, I felt all of my frustration leaking away into my palm, like its own kind of dark energy.

He choked, and I hissed;

"La justice sera servie!"

_You told your brother that you must stick to your morals once, do you remember? _A gentle voice whispered.

Automatically, I said with conviction, **YES!**

_Stick to them. _

It was a click in my mind that reminded me of a Spanish poem by Jose Martí that expressed my morals well.

"_Cultivo una rosa blanca,_

_en Julio como en enero,_

_para el amigo sincero_

_que me da su mano franca._

_Y para el cruel que me arranca _

_El coraz__ó__n con que vivo, _

_cardo ni ortega cultivo:_

_cultivo una rosa blanca." _

My face contorted in tragedy. It was a balance between my morals and justice. The two did not oft come together well.

Out of sympathy for the man, I began taking his energy, his sorrow away from him, just for a little while.

Justice must be served.

Justice…must be…served…

But how?

IDEA!

Smiling, I channeled my remaining energy into my palm, closing my eyes if on instinct to create an image on my head of what I wanted.

And it came from my abstract thoughts to a physical object.

There I wrapped my hand around it, holding it like a fragile feather.

A white rose.

In the glow if the castle candle light, the rose looked magnificent. Perfect, rare. Something that even the hard-hearted man would covet out of natural human instinct.

It also had a sort of…dark side, hidden from the eye, but lying, rather hauntingly, in the senses.

It was a curse. It was also a promise.

_Amore eterno. _

**Ok, I know it has been awhile since I updated, but this should make up for it. I promised she would kick Aro's ass. This is only the start. It's not quite over yet. **

**IMPORTANT; Aro is in a dreamlike state because she took away his energy. That's all. He'll wake up with her gone, with the rose in his lapel, and a false sense of security. **

**The poem is real, and I didn't translate it or anything else because it seemed pretty self-explanatory. Let me know if this is not so. **

**Until next time…**

**WrItE oN! **

**-Gracegoddess**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 16**

As I ran away, I felt a certain sense of what I could hardly fathom to believe was déjà vu. I ran this same direction, without so much intent now, as a few years ago. This time, however, I felt extremely liberated and I couldn't help but pause and relinquish concentration to the senses, examining the immense beauty that was surrounding me.

Scanning the area, I found my sight zooming in on a particularly odd sight. An owl, sitting out on a branch of a near-by tree, gaze intently locked on me.

There are, consequentially, two things pressingly odd about the sight in front of me. It was just barely setting into evening, the sun still high in the sky behind some grey clouds. I had to doubt that this was just an early rising owl.

Second, its gaze never tore from mine, not for the baying of a farm dog or for the scattering of mice. Preparing for the night ahead.

I gazed at me and as it shifted, I caught sight of its color. It was golden, when I had originally thought it was a dusty brown that the shadows had given allusion of.

It hooted at me, and I smiled. It sounded like a mix between a hoot and a coo, like of acceptance.

_You did well. _It said.

I nodded.

As I continued on my way, feeling proud of my accomplishment, a different voice invaded my head, bring pain with it.

**Oh? Is that it? That malevolent man gets **_**that? **_**For all he's done! He's left so many loveless and broken! Frozen more kind souls than even your brother! Killed so many innocent for his own gain! And what does he get? A rose? Hardly! Such evildoers are left to me! So why should you not do the same? Go back! Go back and bring him to me and I shall allow you to watch the satisfaction of having him suffer for what he has done! Justice shall be served. **

The next words were a harsh whisper.

**For now, it shall be left unjustified. **_**Amore eterno! **_

I frantically drew in many ragged breaths. This voice! It was worse than what Jacqueline could inflict. It brought pain. But it also brought much worse. It brought _rage. _ It brought very unpleasant feelings. It made me feel terrible. Weak willed for having left Aro to just-

To just have a rose! It made me feel stupid. Like despite the official feeling of having won…like I had not.

Like Aro had cheated me of delivering justice. No! Like I had cheated _myself. _

_Amore eterno…_ he said those words mockingly. So harsh it made me flinch. Even through the splitting headache that made me crumple to the ground could not have hindered me so painfully.

I had taken an oath to these words. And yet…here I was! Failing…slipping up. What ever you want to call it!

Now, as I drew in breaths, I tried to calm the tornado that had swept my emotions. Calm. No problem is ever solved through a fit of rage. Often, they make it worse.

Despite my successful attempt to calm, I was left more winded from such an occurrence that I wished peace. But I could not stay here!

No, it was too close to the castle. I might be tempted to go back and fix that. Tempted to seek proper revenge.

I did not. No, it was not because of any rational thinking through, rather, I was too sucked of energy to ever seek proper revenge.

It briefly crossed my mind that I had wasted such rare power on childish games. As soon as it crossed my mind, I swept the thought away. I could not think this way. Not now.

What do the weak do when their problems are too burdensome for their own shoulders? One might easily _guess_ the answer to that!

They run away…

Such as is what I did.

I tried to refocus my mind on the task at hand, per say, and failed several times, when I did finally manage to refocus my attention, I came back to my original idea. Prep the Romanians for their time to rule.

Looks like that's where I'm going.

_K, I know I said Bella POV all the way threw, but just consider this an added bonus. Will not happen often! _

_**ARO**_

What power hath I wrought that I must find myself in such a position?

My human life is one I care not to remember. Disgraceful parents-lowly and filth. Ones who cared not if their son got an education or if he succeeded in such trailing times.

I learned independence. I learned power through knowledge. If you were one step ahead of the other person, that you have won. Power is always having the upper hand.

I suppose, during my human life that I was to prideful in my knowledge and did not know when to back down. Many kids for being such a 'prick' as they called me had beaten me.

So, I suppose it was no surprise to anyone when I had been out late at night and found myself in a similar position as I had many times before; getting beaten by people who were insulted by my incisive nature and threatened by my intensive pride.

That is how I came to be beaten badly in the streets. I was not at the point of death, but would probably have eventually died from blood loss. My blood attracted a vampire who changed me, leaving my a letter of instruction signed 'your sire'. Needless to say, my sire remained, ultimately, a complete mystery.

For all those tortured years in my human life, though, I made a century of self-pleasure and happiness within myself. I followed through with whatever I felt like I wanted, controlling my prospects carefully as I cultured them-building myself a kingdom.

I did many acts that I can say that I regret.

Feeling bored with Suplicia and taking up several mistresses. Taking away my brothers' mate.

Showing weakness in front of Isabella.

I respected her.

I respected her so much, in fact, that I was overwhelmed with animosity.

I wished for her to like me, too. I wished to befriend her and have her share her secrets.

Sometimes I wished for the secrets that were concealed in a person, but most of the time all I wanted was to know the secret to happiness.

Other times, I casted all of those stupid, weak emotions and gave up on self-happiness. I made others suffer under these dry spells.

Then there was hopelessness. I felt hopeless every time I was in Isa's presence because she disarmed me. I could not win over when the one who had infuriated you in the first place takes gentle care in her wise words. Weak _and_ hopeless.

Without happiness, without peace.

Without love.

My thoughts were this-I wish to die; but I also wish to dissolve into ash and stay disintegrated on the Earth. I did not want to face what might wait for me outside the Earth.

Life just wasn't worth living anymore.

The white rose watched me as I watched it, sitting passively in my room.

_Amore eterno. _It was engraved into my dead soul.

**First, short chapter, **_**yes I KNOW! **_

**Think of it as a…filler. This chapter was produced as a sort of teaser as well. **

**And dedicated to t****hechocolatelover**** who blew up my ego so bad my friend had to fix it for me. **

**Thx peps! **

**WRITE ON… **

**-Gracegoddess**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Secret Keeper**

**Chapter 17**

What is there to say about the Romanian castle? For one, it was just as ancient as the Volturi's castle, if not a little older. It was much less ostentatious, for another. It was a castle, but the extent of its grand space happened to be underground.

Arriving at the castle entrance, I slipped in undetected by the guards. Not hard, considering the dwindling number of guard that had stayed loyal to the Romanians after their downfall. In an estimate, there was only 200 guard members left, but as the Volturi was having a 'rough patch' some were predicting their downfall and had left them to side with the coven they believed would survive in the end. Most bets were on the Romanians. Yet, they didn't even publicize my letter! It would be out there eventually. However, now was not the time.

As I made my way thought the castle, I got many curious glances. I knew that Romanians practiced the art of the senses, however, I knew not how strongly. Ah, the art of senses. The art of the senses was something that everyone subconsciously participates in. The senses were identified as that part of your brain that could tell how much power a person held, as well as the intent. Positive or negative. The art was created when the Romanians decided that this could be an advantage to their hierarchy. So it was. Not only could one tell how powerful (therefore, how high their ranking) but they could also tell if a person had mal intent. This could be a form of defense.

This awareness made many reluctant to meet my eye, as they were lower "ranking" per say. It was infuriating to be completely honest. I was not royalty and would not like to be treated as such! Maybe it was absurd, but I got so frustrated with it, my tired, forlorn body could handle it no longer, and I lashed out my arm and grabbed the next guard member who would not meet my eye.

Gripping their collar, I looked into the female vampires eyes and immediately regretted it. She was scared out of her wits. It was her first day as apart of the guard. Her heart had told her that she wanted to work here, despite the fact that she was scared. There was also a man here that she admired, but didn't have the guts to approach him.

I softened and dropped her collar, making sure the shaking figure was ok to stand before backing up completely.

"I-I-'m s-s-sorry!" she blurted it out whilst looking at the ground.

"Tis' I who is at fault dear one. It has been a long journey and I am quite mentally exhausted! Then I got so stupidly irritated that no one would meet my eye. Please, child, do me a great justice and look at me when I am talking to you!"

Her eyes snapped up immediately. Reluctance against what she was taught, and shock, lingered in her ruby gaze. Meeting my soft one, she smiles a dazing, pretty smile. It made it much easier to see into her soul, without my power. Her name was _beautiful. _Just like her. I smiled wider.

"Magdalena."

The shock returns when I say her name, and I can see the question lingering in her eyes.

"My power." I explain. She simply nods.

I pause for a moment, and then ask my question.

"Would you come with me? I would much enjoy your company."

She looks uncertain.

"Ah! It is not weather you are allowed! Just if you want to! Child, when I give you permission. No one can protest."

She looks decided.

"Great then! Come! I am just on my way to check in with Vladimir and Stefan."

Without waiting for her reply, I sweep away, wanting to get this over with so I can rest.

With Magdalena following swiftly behind me, I proceeded through the castle, using my ability to seek out Stefan and Vladimir.

I was lead through the catacombs of the castle, into the inner enclave that was were the late kings typically resided.

I could feel Lina's hesitance to go any further when we approached their personal lounge room. She felt unworthy. However, I had chosen this girl because I knew that she had been raised on such beliefs of higharchy. She was…different. She had the ability to change, and I knew she would be my new apprentice.

Gah! It had been so long since I took upon myself to have an apprentice. Actually it had been since I had taking residence with the Volturi.

I only took an apprentice when I felt a soul that was worth nurturing. So often I had to abandon a soul because it was human. This young vampire could become very great.

"You are fine to come in with me, just this once. We must make sure your status is changed before you are allowed entrance again, especially when it comes time for formal meetings. However, this is not formal. This is a surprise visit."

"Now then…" I muttered to myself. I found myself pacing in front of their door. More strange looks ensued. I paced, biting my bottom lip. This could either go well or it could go disastrously. It all depended on how alert they were.

Finally, Lena seemed to feel the need to step in, because she soon placed a hand in my shoulder and smiled.

"They are not expecting anyone today, and no one here alerted them of a threat. When you enter, they will only be mildly curious, for they have lapsed into the feeling of carelessness when it comes to guarding over the years, ma'am."

I perked up, turning around I smiled at her.

"Thank you, young one. I am so used to high security, I felt the need to be cautious. Come! We shall waste no more time!"

Looking at the lavish doors, I know that there are several hallways meant to confuse trespassers. Pushing the one on the left open, I slip in-followed closely by Lena.

Walking through these catacombs, I can only think about what I'm going to say once I enter the room that they reside.

How shall I present my problem to them? I know that keeping with manners I must go through the formalities. Trifle, but necessary. As Aro always says-but let's not venture there.

Let's venture in the door.

_**AMORE…ETERNO…**_

_Echoing, reverberating, and pain come with this voice. _

**Ok, It has been so long since I last updated, of at least it feels that way. I meant to update earlier this week, however my grandfather died and so I had many thing to attend to-things that were certainly more important that fan fiction. **

**And I didn't even put Edward in this chapter! Bad! However I am ninety percent certain that he will be in the next chapter. **

**-Gracegoddess **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 18 **

Grabbing my head in my hands, I was quick to recover, though I knew I would have to confront the voice in my head eventually, Prying my hands from my temple, I grasped the mahogany door's handle with just as much intensity, as if to transfer the pressure somewhere else-other than my temples.

Opening the door, I was met with some curious stares; however, one gaze that chocked me more than ever was Derek's. Without a second thought, I launched myself at him, full swing and wrapped my arms around him whilst shrieking; "Derek!"

"Oomph!" Derek let out a shocked breath and immediately in response wrapped his arms around me- it was an automatic response.

Still squealing, I proceeded to kiss his cheek over and over, and then the other one, saying repeatedly, "I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're not dead!"

He looked bewildered. Still, he replied once I was done with my mantra.

"100 centuries I wait and finally you people recognize my worth! For gosh sakes I thought I was never going to be appreciated!"

This kind of statement, though lased with selfish desire, was one that I loved because it broke others tension, warming them up for a bit of a surprise. Derek was good at that, at least.

How I knew it had broken the curious tension was that the Romanians had been unable to rein in their laughter after Derek's declaration to my strange display. To these Kings, no vampire that old could be that _frivolous _and _remiss. _Though this is the same with Aro would scorn those people whilst the Romanians would not take care to bother. Such things did not matter when ruling.

Jumping away from Derek, I graced the Romanian kings with a smile that was amiable enough-hopefully.

"Vladimir, Stephan-this is my sister, Isabella."

I gracefully moved over to the kings and graced them with a curtsy.

"Isabella! We have been expecting your visit, though not so soon I might add. We have received your letter and would be glad to except the honor of ruling the vampire world-under your terms, of coarse. When will the Voltori fall? Excuse me; I am getting ahead of myself. How have you been getting along these years?" Stephan said.

Before I could speak a syllable, Vladimir cut in.

"Forget the pleasantries! We have been waiting centuries for the Volturi to fall. I don not want to wait another minute. When will they fall? Will it be by you or will it be of another source? Could it ever be by us? We wish your blessing to seek vengeance on them!"

"I see you are impatient, and I find it honorable that you would wait for my blessing, gentlemen, however, the time has not yet come for them to fall. The future is murky, but one thing holds true-the Volturi will fall, and it will be partially by their own foolishness!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

After the meeting with the Romanians, I retired to a room in the south-most wing, wanting to be away from people for a while. Before I had retired here, I had helped move Lena from the servant wing to the same wing as me, settling her into a room that was gained with mine, telling her that she could rest her mind awhile. I knew she needed time to think-so did I.

I let all of my thoughts filter out of my fore conscious for a while, knowing that the most important issues I needed to address would be so prominent that they would not slip my mind, rather would stay so that I may address them.

I was surprised beyond thought that the only thing that seemed to stick in my mind was the one issue that I would have thought was the least of my problems.

Edward. I missed him. But there was suddenly an awareness in my mind that I could not fathom until I looked into it deeper-he was near. In the same building, in fact!

***Dodges behind the couch***

**I know I KNOW! Medium length chapter that doesn't have what you want in it that took so long to update! Not only was I busy with life itself, but anytime I got a chance to write I had major writers block. Lets just say I needed the hiatus that I took, k? **

**Write on! **


	20. Chapter 20

**The Secret Keeper **

**Chapter 19 **

**Hey, people! I'm sorry that it has been so long, but I just…have been having a hard time with this story. A war is waging within about which stories should be continued. It will be doing me a great favor if you could do the poll on my profile about my stories! Thank you! **

"Flee!" my mind screams. "Go, NOW!" The instinct overwhelms me. I am hopeless to have made sense of that moment, ever. It was so powerful. I felt it in my bones. He was approaching closer. Run! Run! RUN!

This insistent voice in my head, it scratches, burns at the edges of my brain. With the mantra of _run, run, run, _a headache pounds to the beat of the chant.

My heart tells a different story. It always does, doesn't it? One doesn't know what it feels like to have half of you going one way and half of you going the other. (Unless you have lived during medieval times, and been victim of the stretch execution method.)

It is a habit for your body to follow your mind because it always makes the commands that control the body.

So I fled. I felt my feet guiding me far away. Such a relief.

Though the escape from _his_ presence was a great relief, I felt a pounding in my head as I ran. It echoed through me like a heartbeat, but it was painful. It beat through me, accompanied by a terrible, all-consuming hissing.

It only increased as I ran and I soon had to stop. I felt myself getting dizzy, if that was possible for a vampire. As the hissing increased, I felt my spirit being pulled from my body. Talk about an out-of-body experience.

My vision blurred and everything was black. The hissing faded out, but the headache persisted.

A voice, as sharp as the previous hissing, echoed in my head.

**You **_**are**_** a foolish girl! Falling for such tricks. You think you can just, escape me? Never. You had your chance-you wasted it. I gave you the opportunity to have a mate, to be the first to defeat the all-powerful Aro Volturi! And what do you do? You-you…LET HIM LIVE? That's not how it works, you should know. When someone is as vial as that, they must be eliminated. He was supposed to be mine to deal with, but instead you LET HIM LIVE! I would have gotten him myself, but I needed to get trough his defenses. What better a game to play than with the one he fears? **

The voice paused. Suddenly, it sighed loudly, as if from remorse.

**Very well then. If I cannot have him then I will have you. **

My room in the Volturi castle appeared in my vision, and that's wear I found myself standing.

**You see, I got you out, I gave you Peruses back. I helped you along the way. Then you think you can just ignore me now? No!**

A wind blew, and suddenly I was standing in the very prison cells to which I was tortured. I shivered at the memory.

**What I will put you through is going to be worse than anything you have ever experienced in this very prison. **

At this point, I didn't know what to think. In fact, I was very sure that I wasn't thinking an lucid thought at all. What was happening?

**You are in shock. That's alright. I will pull you out of your dumb-founded state. In the past, I provided the key, and your knowledge of the key. In the present, know one knows where you are. You and your body evaporated from the surface of the earth. You are with me in spirit. I have your body, here with me. You wouldn't be needing it. Maybe I will gift it to the **_**Creator-**_he sneered-**to put a lost soul in. He's always looking for a way to renew lost souls. Anyway, while I hold your body as a trophy, I will lead you forward in your 'spiritual journey' that you started with your mother. **

He cackled. Yes, he. I knew who it was now. That speech had proved it. The Devil was the one who held me captive.

I had an overwhelming nausea in my stomach all of the sudden.

With that, he took me to Hell.

**Ok, I know that it's terrible to stop here, but it feels so appropriate to leave you here. I need people to take the poll on my profile so I know if I should continue this story. I might publish the next chapter sooner. **

**Thanks so much to ****camieangel.**** She was a true angel when I was feeling stumped by this story, and how to continue/end it. **

**Please REVIEW; and thanks for reading. Patience is a virtue! **

**-Gracegoddess**


End file.
